Love Hurts
by The Wandering Muse
Summary: Set at the end of X2, what if Jean didn't die but helps Rogue to control her gift. Things do not go as planned. Will Rogue show who she really is or will she end up running from everything she believed in? FINISHED
1. Chapter 1: Awkward Feelings

**Love Hurts**

Summary: What if Jean didn't sacrifice herself in order to save the others? How will things turn out? Set after X2. Stick around to find out! Be gentle on the reviews plz )

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men; I only own the plot.**

**A/N: This is my first X-men fanfic. I don't know how the plot is going to go, so please give me some feedback, thank you.**

**Chapter One:**** Awkward Feelings**

There was silence in the classroom, not a sound could be heard except the scratching of pencils against paper.

Marie worked nervously as she tried to complete her biology test while trying to remember the answers to the last few questions.

She wondered why she felt so jittery and her heart thumped faster whenever she was near Dr. Grey.

_Oh God, I hope she doesn't notice… _Marie thought to herself.

_'Marie, get back to your test. Class ends in two minutes.' _The voice of Jean Grey in her mind jolted Marie as she turned in the direction of a smiling redhead.

_Oh, my god. Never, ever again… Must finish this test and get the hell away from here. _Marie thought to herself as she answered the last question with pure determination.

'You're a good student, Marie. One of the best. I'm perfectly sure you did fine.' Dr. Grey said to Marie telepathically.

'Thank you, Dr. Grey.' The bell rang, signaling the end of the period.

Students file out of the room hurriedly, for they were excited that their last class of the day was over.

_She's so cute, _Jean thought to herself. She straightened up the crooked desks before making her way to Marie's desk to get her test papers.

_Hmm, what's this? _Jean picked a fountain pen from Marie's desk and examined it closely. _Must be Marie's. I'd better get this to her…_

Jean looked at the pile of test papers and sighed inwardly, _after I grade those. _

Jean placed the pen down on her desk, and turned her attention back to the tall pile of test papers.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: Loneliness with a Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, except the plot.**

**A/N: Feedback please, ****thank**** you. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Loneliness and a Proposal**

Marie sat on her bed, listening to her CD player. The music flows through her every thought as her mind wanders back to the events that took place a couple of days ago.

She saw Bobby kissing Kitty as she watched from the window. She remembered all those times when she tried to bring the relationship with Bobby closer to her, he drifted further apart.

Finally she confronted him and he didn't deny any of it.

"I'm sorry, Marie. I really am. I can't touch or kiss you without me being killed. I just can't wait forever… Can't you see it's not going to work, no matter how much we try?"

Marie had ignored all those signs and the reality came crashing down hard. She sobbed to herself. _Don't cry, Marie._

She tried to tell herself. _He's not worth it. I guess I know what it's like to date an Iceman. His heart is now made of ice; it's so cold._

A knock on her door startled Marie so badly that she fell out of her bed. "Who is it?" she asked, wondered who would knock on her door.

It was sunny outside and everyone was playing. "It's Dr. Grey," Jean answered.

The door opened and Jean saw Marie's eyes were red-rimmed. "What happened? Are you okay?" Jean asked, falling back to doctor mode.

"I'm fine, really. It's just been a hectic week and all," Marie assured her.

"You're not thinking of Bobby, are you?" Jean asked.

Realizing it was a big mistake to say his name to her face, she quickly said, "Hush…Come on, it's okay. You can tell me. Don't keep it to yourself. It's bad for your health."

Marie paused for a second then she let Jean into her room, where they could talk without being disturbed.

She told Jean how Bobby broke up with her because it's been two years since she came to Xavier's school, she still couldn't control her powers.

Jean nodded in sympathy and rubbed her back as she spoke. Once Marie had calmed down and her breathing had returned to normal.

Jean proposed a solution for her. "I can help you control your power. But you have to be absolutely determined if you want to do it."

Marie stared at her for a few minutes and quietly said, "That would be great, but I don't want to tell the others about this…new exercise. I want to see whether I can really stop people from dying when I touch them. Can you please not tell anyone about it?"

Jean frowned but answered, "But if you were able to control your power…"

Marie interrupted her, "I will tell them, but I don't want others to feel disappointed in me if I can't do it," Marie told her, her eyes sparkled.

"We'll start tomorrow at five. We'll do it in my private office, alright?" Jean said and Marie nodded. The time was set and it was up to Marie to accomplish the impossible feat.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: Moving On

**Disclaimer: don't own them**

**A/N: Jean gives Marie some tips on con****trol. **

**Chapter Three: Moving on**

It was almost four in the afternoon and Marie was getting ready to meet Jean for her lesson. She walks out and bumped literally into Logan.

Logan growled angrily. He really had a bad day: Scott had knocked him out in the Danger Room and was bragging it to anyone like a git.

"Watch it, kid! Oh, it's you," Logan had finally looked up to see Marie apologizing profusely. Her hazel hair with two very distinct streaks fell over her face.

_She looks…nice. _Logan thought to himself, before shaking his head. _No, she's off limits. I'm practically old enough to be her father. _

"Where's the popsicle? I never seem to see him hanging around," Logan asked.

"You don't know? And I thought the news always spread quickly," Marie said sarcastically. Logan shook his head, looking somewhat confused and angry.

"He didn't…" He couldn't finish the sentence because he noticed his Marie had an angry glint in her eyes.

"Oh, he did...and you have my permission to cut him to bits," Marie snarled and stomped past Logan. Logan stared at her.

He couldn't believe he has ever seen Stripes snarling and it took a full minute for the news to hit him, before stalking to the recreation room to kill that popsicle for breaking her heart.

His claws shot out of his hands automatically. The students in the X-mansion jumped and scattered out of his way as the Wolverine went on full rage mode.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the mansion, Jean was setting up a space where she and Marie could work. It was almost five and Marie hadn't arrived.

Jean was about to reach out to her telepathically when Marie had barged into her office, looking as if she had just ran a mile.

"Sorry, I'm late. There was a little ruckus…" Marie trailed off as she noticed her own disarray. Jean hid her smile and said, "It's okay. Make yourselves comfortable."

Jean and Marie sat cross-legged across from each other on the rugged carpet. "Now, take a deep breath and exhale. I want you relaxed before we start the exercise," Jean instructed.

In a few minutes, Marie was feeling very relaxed. Jean sat patiently and waited until Marie was focused.

"Alright, visualize your power as a river. Now picture a dam blocking the river from flowing. The dam will eventually break but it will keep the water at bay," Jean said.

Marie closed her eyes and focused. Jean waited until she sensed that Marie was focused on the image she had conjured, and placed a single leaf on Marie's palm.

Unfortunately, the leaf shriveled up immediately. Marie's eyes opened and stared disappointedly at the crumpled brown leaf.

"The dam broke when leaf was placed onto my hand. I'm sorry, I lost my concentration."

Jean shook her head, "Don't be. I wasn't expecting you to succeed on your first try. We'd better stop, we can continue this tomorrow."

Marie nodded, "I'll keep practicing." She picked up her stuff and left, heading for the kitchen.

Jean smiled as she set the office back to its original position. She was about to shut off the light when her hand brushed past an elegant photo frame.

The photo frame had crashed and glass shattered. Jean frowned and telekinetically moved the broken glass to the bin.

She bent down to pick up the photo, which slipped out of the frame. It was a picture during her younger days when she was dating Scott.

Memories flashed past her. She had seen Scott's true colors. He was a selfish, self-centered jerk who never cared for her.

He was only interested in being better than everyone in everything. She had dumped him right away. She couldn't believe she was naïve to believe in everything he had said.

Anger built up easily in her. The picture slowly heated up and curled. It turned into ash just as quickly as Jean's eyes had changed from green to pure scarlet red.

Her eyes become normal. She then headed along the same direction Marie had disappeared to.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4: Exciting Discovery

**Disclaimer: don't own anything except the plot**

**A/N: Marie practices on her own and discovered something exciting.**

**Chapter Four: Exciting Discovery**

The following days after each session with Dr. Grey, Marie begins to have more control over her dangerous touch. She practices meditation with the fallen leaves on the ground. Sometimes when it is sunny outside, you can find her meditating sitting under a tree, sheltered from the scorching sun. There are other times where she would lock herself in her room when she is in a foul mood.

One particular day, Marie was reading a book in the recreation room when two figures walked in, holding hands and whispering sweet words to each other. It was Kitty and Pete. Marie looked up from her book with a shock of surprise. She had expected the couple to be Bobby and Kitty.

"Aren't you with Bobby?" Marie asked. The couple stopped their quiet conversation and Kitty turned to face Marie. "No, I found out he was still with you. So I dumped him," Kitty smirked. Pete shook his head, "He's probably chasing this new recruit. She came yesterday." The couple moved to a far corner and started playing foosball.

Once again, Marie was left in her own thoughts when an unfamiliar voice rang in her head. '_He will never learn. We should teach him a lesson.'_

_'Who are you? Who's "we"?' _Marie asked. _'Don't you remember, child? We're in your head. We are always a part of you.' _"Eric?" Marie voiced the thought aloud. "Huh? Did you say something?" Kitty asked. "Nothing, I'll be in my room if anyone asks," Marie assured her. She went back to her room quickly, her book forgotten.

Marie closed the door and sat or rather bounced on her bed. _'What do you want, Eric?'_ Marie closed her eyes and imagined an astral plane where she chatted with the other voices in her head. _'Nothing, my dear.__ You shouldn't think of Drake__ anymore__.'_ Eric replied, sitting on an imaginary couch with a pipe in his hand. _'Get out of my head, Magneto!'_ Marie said angrily. _'I am a part of you. All of us here are a part of you and your personality. Accept it, child.'_

_'Marie, don't you know by now? Accept __us;__ allow us to take care of you.' _Marie spun her head so quickly at the familiar voice. _'Cody?'_ She choked back a sob. _'I absorbed you. You were in a coma. It was my fault!'_ Marie cried. _'No, you didn't know at that time. I forgive you, Marie. Will you allow us to merge into you?'_ Cody placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

_'Kid, what __we are trying to say is that our powers and memories are yours. Take it, kid. Don't run away from it.'_ Logan had come into the foreground and opened his palm out to Marie. Marie looked at all the faces, the people she had absorbed and nodded, _'I accept.'_ Just like that, she pressed her own open palm onto Logan and took only his healing touch. She didn't want the claws and his disturbing memories. Warmth spread all over her body and she smiled.

Eric came up next and Marie did the same thing as before. This time, she took his ability to manipulate metal, his memories, and knowledge from him. Bobby came up from behind Eric and looked into Marie's eyes and said, _'I'm sorry of what he has done to you. I know you will never forgive him but at least take my power. It might useful to you in the future.' _Marie smiled and replied, _'Thank you, Bobby.'_ She took his ice powers. She then took the last of Cody's memories because he was not a mutant.

The powers merged into Marie and became a part of her. She felt stronger and more confident of herself. She smiled wickedly, "Payback time!"

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: Single Again

**Disclaimer: what do you want me to say? I don't own X-Men. If I did, this story wouldn't exist.**

**A/N: ****A**** surprise party**** is thrown**** in the X-Mansion**** by a mysterious host****I'm going to use "Division" by Aly & AJ.**** Enjoy!**** Oh and please don't forget to REVIEW!!! Keep the reviews rolling and I will do my share.**

_Last chapter: The powers merged into Marie and became a part of her. She felt stronger and more confident of herself. She smiled wickedly, "Payback time!"_

**Chapter Five: Finally Separated**

The morning sun shone brightly through the glass-panel window. A figure stirred under the velvet comforter. The figure pulls the covers over her head, trying to block the brightness spreading quickly in her room. The alarm rings loudly on her night stand. A hand shot out and blindly reached towards the direction of the blaring noise. It misses and the noise increases an octave. She groans and the alarm clock was knocked to the floor. The noise stopped and she turns her head, eyes still closed, towards it.

She moved her position. The bed springs creaked and groans as the figure moves. She sits on the side of her queen-size bed, her hands holding her head. Eyes finally open and scan the spacey bedroom with decorated flower pictures hanging on every side of each wall. They finally land on the alarm clock, barely noticeable. A hand sweeps the battered clock off the floor and drops it into the bin, which is located near the desk. She was about to walk away when she caught sight of a beautiful golden frame crafted by a skilled carpenter. The picture showed a couple laughing happily. A male figure had his arm wrapped securely around his girl.

She remembered the happy memories of her younger days. The figure shook her head in anger and the photo flew forcedly out of the frame. It was shredded and floated slowly into the bin. She didn't touch it. She refused to touch the disgusting piece of shit.

_**You chose to surrender**_

_**The best thing that happened to you**_

_**What were you missin'?**_

_**Were you just trippin'?**_

She walks into her walk-in wardrobe and scans for the today's outfit. It took much longer than she had expected. Apparently, she had taken too long to choose and time had flown by. She shrugs it off. She doesn't give a damn anymore.

_**Running away from your fear**_

_**Was the best you could do**_

_**You made this decision**_

_**You chose our division**_

The figure's mouth curled upwards into a wicked smile. She had the perfect plan. He wasn't going to be let off easily. She settled herself into her chair and her right hand reached for the second drawer. She eased it out gently. A stack of brightly colored papers with big fonts lay at the top. A pair of hands grabbed them and brought them onto the table. She spoke only one word, "Perfect!"

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh**_

_**And I have no regrets**_

_**I wish you the very best**_

_**In all that you do**_

She rose and took the stack of papers with her. The door to the bedroom closed softly. No one was awake yet. Only her. As she walked along the deserted corridors, the stack of brightly colored papers floated up one by one and stuck itself to the walls. Soon, the papers had disappeared quickly as she made her way to the kitchen. People would be waking up soon. They were bound to see the invitations she had posted on every wall and door, even her own. She didn't want anyone to know it was her. She made herself a cup of coffee and waited patiently.

_**Congratulations**_

_**Now you are free, you have earned your degree**_

_**Yeah, you've graduated**_

_**This is your last separation from me, there'll be**_

_**No more tryin' again**_

_**No more comin' back**_

_**No more forgivin' you**_

_**No more thinkin'**_

_**That somehow the sum will be different**_

_**By using division**_

It was half-past eight in the morning. Very slowly, the students and teachers trickle into the kitchen. Mumbled greetings of "good morning" can be heard. The younger students walked in half-asleep, unaware of an event that was taking place. She watches them, especially her victim. He walked in and took his favorite seat in the kitchen. He poured milk into his cereal and stirred his coffee.

His hidden eyes caught hers. He smiled and she smiled back. They exchanged a brief conversation. He opened his mouth but words never came out. One of the new students had seen the invitation and started asking around. More students had finally woken up from their zombie-like states. The chatter had increased to shouts. Almost everyone had snatched up the posted invitation and was carrying one.

The gossip spread quickly as she thought it would. Nothing was kept secret in the X-Mansion. Soon, everyone was talking about the party. Nobody knew who the host was. Even the professor was amused. Logan had grunted whenever someone who was brave enough to ask him whether he knew anything of it. Time had flown quickly and everyone was excited.

_**Half of your friends would attend**_

_**Before they ever know**_

_**Why they are going**_

_**To this party I'm throwing**_

It was seven in the evening. Long tables were organized neatly in the spacious living room. The sofas were removed to make room for the entire residents in the mansion. The tables were covered with smooth sliver tablecloths. Students slowly entered the living room and were stunned to see the transformation. Balloons floated all over the ceiling. Banners were everywhere. They said, "Congratulations!" The guests were confused. Who were they congratulating? They had wondered. It was on everyone's minds. Suddenly, food and drinks appeared out of nowhere. There was a sudden change in the atmosphere. It smelt like sulfur but it was gone before anyone noticed it.

_**They would be thinking that**_

_**I would be pleading to you**_

_**To get back together**_

_**Well, how about never?**_

Teenagers were dancing and rocking to the music. The teachers were chatting with each other. Everyone was so into the party that they did not notice someone entering the room. Only one did. He turned and raised an eyebrow at her. She walked into the room, her head held high. The residents look at her in awe. Not one of them had thought the host to be their biology teacher, Jean Gray. She had donned on a red outfit and the outfit had shown off all her curves. The color matches perfectly with her vibrant long hair. Nobody spoke.

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh**_

_**'Cuz you're gonna miss me bad**_

_**So funny I have to laugh**_

_**You did this to you**_

Logan stared silently at her and then he understood. He walked up to her and said, "Good one, Red." He walked away from her and towards the smell of food. Scott turned his head slowly and looked at her, confused. He asked the obvious question. "Who are we congratulating, Jean?" Jean faced him, smiling. But her eyes were cold. "Isn't it obvious? Don't you see it, Summers?" He looked surprised when she spoke to him using his last name. Something was wrong, but he couldn't pinpoint the problem. "She's celebrating she's single, bub. Aren't you happy?" Logan had answered instead. He looked sarcastic. "Aw, what's wrong, One Eye? Cat got your tongue?" He laughed at Scott.

_**Congratulations**_

_**Now you are free, you have earned your degree**_

_**Yeah, you've graduated**_

_**This is your last separation from me, there'll be**_

_**No more tryin' again**_

_**No more comin' back**_

_**No more forgivin' you**_

_**No more thinkin'**_

_**That somehow the sum will be different**_

_**By using division**_

Jean knew Scott would blame her. Should he ever open his mouth and shoot them off without thinking. She conjured an image of everyone laughing at him. His worst nightmare. The perfect humiliation. He broke down, both hands grasping his head, and on his knees shouting. Jean pretended to act worried. She went up to him cautiously, calling his name. Each time she took a step towards him, she magnified the image to the point where he was on the edge of losing his control. When she reached him, she sent an image of her and Logan being a couple together. It worked. That image sent Scott overboard. He lost his control.

_**Congratulations**_

_**You graduated**_

_**You finally earned your degree**_

_**In your last separation from me**_

_**Congratulations**_

_**You graduated**_

_**To being alone by yourself**_

_**Let me throw you a party**_

_**Farewell**_

He whipped out his shades and opened his eyes. He yelled, "Shut up all of you!" As he said that, he blasted Jean who quickly threw a telekinetic shield in front of her. The shield wasn't strong enough and she was pushed back. Students scrambled out of the way. There was chaos everywhere. Tables were knocked down. Food was littered all over the floor. Drinks were spilled and the carpet was soaked. Storm conjured a strong breeze to push Cyclops away. Bobby had tried to create an ice barrier to shield the students and Jean away from Cyclops. It didn't work and he was forced to find shelter with the others.

Amidst the commotion, another figure walked cautiously out of her room. She heard shouts and cries of help. She became curious and cocked her head towards the noise. She ran quickly to the living room. She skidded and stopped suddenly. The living room was now a mess. Students were running everywhere. She noticed Logan running towards Cyclops who was in the center of the room. He was thrown by Scott's blast. He lay unconscious, inches away from Jean. She saw Jean and her eyes widened. The red stream of laser was heading her way. She froze.

Right before it decimated her friend, Kitty ran quickly to Jean and phased her out of the way. She was taken care of. The figure looked around. The professor was crawling, shouting loudly and mentally for Scott to stop. His methods weren't working. Nobody was paying any attention to her. They were too busy taking care of themselves. She acted immediately. She moved quickly to Scott. She ducked as the laser blasted a bookshelf at her. The bookshelf was about to fall on her, but she dived before it crashed onto her.

A bare hand was placed on Scott's neck. She absorbed his power for a moment and let go. He fell on the floor, looking worn out. His eyes closed and the destruction stopped. She made sure he was out before leaving the ruins quietly. Her eyes had changed from brown to hot red. She made her way back to her room and let the door shut silently.

_**Congratulations**_

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6: What the Hell!

**Disclaimer: I own the plot! That's kinda sad, if you think of it that way…**

**A/N: ****Bobby has a lunch date with a new recruit.**

* * *

**Ch****apter ****Six: ****What the hell?!**

There lay the destruction in the ruined living room. Jean was unconscious. Scott was out cold. The professor observed the ruins. Dr. McCoy had helped him back into his wheelchair. The students, who weren't badly injured, were helping to clear the wreckage. Those that who are were sent to the infirmary for a check-up. His two favorite students were resting in the infirmary. He tried to remember who knocked out Scott but it was confusing. It had to be someone who didn't attend the party.

It was a week later. Things were back to normal. Scott had locked himself in his room and he hasn't been out since. Logan was back to torturing students in the Danger Room. Storm had left the mansion to visit her nephew, Spike. Jean was back to teaching biology. Kitty was currently dating Pete. There was no news of Magneto ever since the Statue of Liberty and the Stryker incident. Bobby observed everyone quietly. He thought of Marie and shook his head. He can't think of her now. She wasn't his anymore and the new chick was recruited by Charles. She was a runaway too but she could touch. Her powers were exciting and electrifying. She agreed to meet with him for lunch. He reached for the hair gel on his table but missed. The container had slipped and fell on the floor. Bits of glass were clumped together in the corner. _Damn it!_ He thought to himself. _How am I going to look good now? That was the last one and lunch was a few hours away._

A shower would help him, he thought. He walked out of his room and into the nearest bathroom. He thought he had seen someone run around the corner but there was no one there when he checked. He shut and locked the door before he undressed. He turned on the tap. The temperature was somewhat cold but he could take it. He was the Iceman. Everything was going well. Nothing was going to ruin the day. While he was whistling in the shower, the figure walked calmly into the boiling room and locked the door. The figure found the right pipe leading to Bobby's bathroom and focused on that respective heater. _I wonder how Ice dick's day is going?_ The figure laughed evilly and smirked.

Bobby had just shampooed his blonde hair and soaped himself. He reached for the tap and turned it counter-clockwise. Nothing happened. He turned it clockwise now. Still nothing happened. He waited patiently for the water to flow, but not even a drop leaked from the shower nozzle. He wondered whether someone was playing a prank on him. He tried to recall all those pranks that he had clumsily walked into. Bobby couldn't even remember. The only person who could outdo him was Allerdyce. He had switched sides; He had joined Magneto and the shape-shifter Mystique. Just the thought of him made him angry. He clenched his fist so tightly that he didn't even realize his fist had frosted up. No, he couldn't think of the traitor now. His iced fist turned back to normal. He had to figure a way to get this shower back on. He couldn't afford to be late.

He panicked at the thought and he accidently turned the tap handle counter-clockwise too much. The shower nozzle blasted him with scorching hot water. He yelped and tried to turn it off but was unsuccessful in his incompetent attempts. His smooth creamy skin had turned red due to the hot, boiling water splashing harshly on him. He managed to turn the tap off. He slid down on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. He took a big breath and let it out. He got out of the shower and reached blindly for his towel on his right. It wasn't there. He spun around and searched hurriedly among his clothes. His towel was gone. He had brought it with him. The towel didn't have legs; it couldn't have just disappeared. He banged his fists on the marble countertop and screamed angrily. He didn't need a watch to tell him he was already running late. He couldn't believe it was happening to him. He locked that damn door. How could anyone get in? He froze. One person came up to the forefront in his mind. Kitty could. She possesses the ability to phase through objects. He thought to himself, it had to be her. Who else could walk through walls? She probably took my towel for payback. She knew all about the lunch date. You couldn't hide anything in the mansion, he muses. I'll get back at her tomorrow. She will regret what she has done to me.

Bobby searched the bathroom and found a spare white bath towel. He wiped himself dry and wore his clean clothes on. He quickly walked down the empty corridor to the kitchen. He turned the corner collided with one of the younger students. Archie, the kid Scott had found a couple of weeks ago, had bumped into him. Bobby felt something sticky on his chest and looked down. His once-cleaned shirt now had a huge spot of dark stain forming. He glared darkly at Archie who cowered, "Sorry, I have to go. I'm late for class," He said stuttering. Bobby shoved himself aside and ran back to his room to put on a clean shirt. He sprinted towards the kitchen and stopped at the corners to avoid more collisions. What he wasn't expecting was Logan blocking his way. "Er…Hey Logan, do you mind? I'm kinda late." Logan didn't budge an inch. "Your date can wait, popsicle. You and I have an unfinished business." He cracked his knuckles and looked menacingly at Bobby.

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Bobby asked, getting irritated at the same time. He didn't want to blow his top because he knew Logan was trying to get a rise out of him. "Marie told me you…" Logan took a step forward but was a little annoyed when the kid didn't seem to be afraid of him at all. "Let's get this straight, Wolverine…Marie and I…we're not an item anymore. So don't give me that bullshit talk! I moved on," Bobby said loudly and tried to look menacing. He knew it didn't work when Logan raised an eyebrow at him and sneered. Logan moved away from the door. As Bobby walked past him, he heard Logan say, "Lay a finger on Marie and you'll know the consequences."

He walked towards her. She had jet-black hair and blue eyes, considering it weird for an Asian to have blue eyes. "Hey Jubilee, I'm sorry I was late. You won't believe this! I had the…" Bobby stopped his speech and three heads spun to face him. His two ex-girl-friends were sitting next to her. Jubilee was in the middle. He ignored Marie but frowned at Kitty, "You…I can't believe you did this!" Kitty stared at him confusingly, "What?" "Don't try to play dumb! I know it was you who stole my towel," Bobby shouted at her. They were beginning to attract an audience. Conversations were stopped abruptly and heads were turning towards the heated argument between Bobby Drake and Kitty Pryde. Jubilee watched the two of them argue. "Did I miss something?" She asked Marie. "Yah, Bobby used to date me and then dated her without telling her, he still had me as his girl-friend," Marie replied. "You're trying to tell me he was two-timing the both of you. Whoa! What a git!" Jubilee scoffs. "Tell me about it," Marie said sarcastically. "Is it always this exciting living here?" Jubilee said. She turned to face Marie but Marie had disappeared. "Where did that chica go?" She looked around once more and shrugged, before turning her attention back to the intense argument in front of her.

The figure walked quietly down the long, empty corridors and smirked. Mission Accomplished.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7: The First Step

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot!**

**A/N: So how did you like the previous chapter? I hope it wasn't too confusing to follow. ****Has anyone figured out who the figure was yet?! I give you a clue to those who doesn't have a clue. That person wants revenge on Bobby!! Good luck figuring the character. I think you should have narrowed all the characters who doesn't like Iceman… xP Come on, people!! Put on your thinking caps!!!**

**I know most of you who are waiting for Pryo. You will have to wait for about 2-3 more chapters. The later chapters are getting a little crazy… So bear with me please. This will be my LAST chapter for this month because I have mid-terms at the end of October, plus my birthday is 5 days away from HALLOWEEN!!!! Guess what my costume is?!!**

**This chapter's summary is… ****Marie takes a first step… Jean makes her first move…**** Please keep reviewing!!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The First Step**

Marie collapsed from exhaustion immediately after the door was closed. She lay slumped against the wooden door, her knees propped up. She may seem to be resting but she was fighting an inner battle within herself. An angry, confused voice broke into her thoughts. _'Where am I?'_ The psyche came forward to her. _'I absorbed you, Summers,'_ Marie said, settling into a couch. She always preferred to sit when she was sorting out the mess in her mind. They were on an astral plane and the room was now white. Everything was colorless. Scott's psyche softly spoke, _'I guess I messed up.'_ _'Yeah, you did.'_ Marie replied. He didn't say anything for a long time, except to glance at her every few minutes.

_'My powers…they…'_ He couldn't continue. He just looked at her through his shades and tilted his shades. Marie understood and nodded, _'It's okay. You can't harm me.'_ He sighed, _'It's not like you're going to see them anyway.'_ With that, he gently took his shades off. His eyes were bright red. He looked around the spotless room. _'I don't see the others. Where are they?'_ Scott asked. She knew he was referring to the other psyches in her head. _'They're gone,'_ Marie simply answered. _'How? The professor said that they can't leave. You're stuck with them for the rest of your life,'_ He was confused. She could see it in his eyes.

It was Marie's turn to sigh. _'It's a long story.'_ _'We have plenty of time. That mess I created…Nobody is going to bother__ us…__you,'_ Scott said. _'I don't feel like talking about it,'_ Marie replied. _'You owe me an explanation,'_ he begins to get angry. _'No, I don't. You're in my mind now. I control you. Don't tell me what I can't do!'_ Marie starts to stand up and walked to Scott. She placed her hands on the couch's armrests and bent her head down, so that she was up close to his face. Tension in the air filled the room. He turned away from her and looked down. He spoke quietly, _'At least, tell me what you did to them.'_ She replied quietly as well, _'Nothing. They're gone…and you're going to.'_ He quickly looked up, afraid. _'I'll be good, I promise. You don't have to do this. There is always a choice. Tell the professor; he can help you with your powers.'_

_'I know there's always a choice. The professor can't help me. I've been here for what…for the past two years? What has he done? Nothing,'_ Marie responded. She placed a hand on his face. He could feel his powers draining from his body. He couldn't speak except pleaded to her with his eyes. As his life drains from him, he heard the last words being spoken to him before vanishing. _'I am creating a path for__ myself.'_

_

* * *

_Moments passed as time ticked away, Marie opened her eyes slowly. Scott's psyche didn't put much of a fight. She was in peace with herself and her mind. At the same time, she missed having those voices. They had given so much encouragement and "helpful" advice, she mused. 

The deep rumbling jolted her back to the present. She looked down to her stomach and looked up to find the clock on her bedside table. It was 4:45pm. _Oh shit! I am so late._ She ran to the bathroom, which was attached to her bedroom. It was one of the perks for having the room to herself. She refreshed herself quickly, grabbed her stuff, and ran out of her room.

Marie headed straight to the kitchen. She crashed into Bobby without realizing it. "Hey! What's the rush?" Bobby asked her, gripping her shoulders tightly as she righted herself. "Sorry," Marie replied quickly while glancing around the room to find something to grab. She saw the plate of hamburger within her reach and made a grab for it.

Logan saw this coming and quickly lunged for it too. Marie snatched the plate and half-walked, half-ran towards the exit. She took a bite and grinned as she heard the men shouting for her to return the hamburger. She couldn't believe them fighting over a stupid hamburger. _Sure, it was the last one. So what? Someone could make themselves useful and make more… Instead, there they are, fighting over a hamburger?!_ She laughed at the last thought.

Marie rounded the corner and stopped at Dr. Grey's office. She tentatively knocked on the door and shifted uneasily. She sensed something big was going happen but she had no idea why she was so nervous. She felt as if she had butterflies in her stomach. That only happened when she dated Bobby and he was all nice and caring.

The door opened and there stood Jean Gray, looking composed. "You're right on time. Come on in," Jean said and let her in. She made sure to lock the door. _We wouldn't want someone barging in_, she smiled. There was a flash of red but it was gone quickly when Marie faced her. They sat cross-legged opposite each other on the carpet. "Calm yourself down," Jean said soothingly when she noticed Marie trembling. Marie nodded and she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath in and exhaled it.

* * *

While Marie concentrated on the imaginary dam in her mind, Jean sat patiently in front of her. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there. She couldn't take her eyes off Marie and studied her features carefully. She knew Marie wasn't completely focused. The occasionally slight twitch of her eyelid or the irregular skip of her breathing gave it away. The telepath sat perfectly still and took in all of Marie's beautiful features.

Her heart fluttered as she watched Marie. The feeling quickly passed. It was sad that Marie kept to herself. It was understandable because of her powers collided with being close to people. Jean's thoughts returned to the reality world and she looked deeply at Marie's face. During all those sessions with Marie, Jean felt completely opened with her. It was something she had never done with anyone else, not even Scott. Marie had trusted her and opened up socially and mentally. She knew everything about Jean. In return, Jean knew the same about Marie.

Jean's eyes widened as she realized that she had never been so close to anyone in her life. She definitely felt a strange feeling in her that she wanted to touch someone so much in her life. She longed for Marie more than Scott. The feeling was so powerful that Jean couldn't find the words to even describe it. And for that, it had scared her.

_Why now?_ She wondered as her feelings for Marie just magnified tenfold. Jean fought to control her trembling body. She knew what she felt wasn't wrong; it felt…good. She silently took a breath and stilled her body, not wanting to disturb Marie. She looked at Marie. Marie definitely looked ready. Her body language was calm, cool, and composed. Jean knew it was time to make her move.

Without making a sound, Jean leaned forwards and kissed Marie lightly on her lips. Jean wasn't worried about Marie's power activating. She was only afraid of Marie's reaction. _Would she pull away, disgusted by her actions?_ Jean simply enjoyed the moment.

At first, Marie was lifeless against Jean's shy mouth, but then, Marie kissed back. Jean's heart soared as she felt Marie's response and kissed Marie harder. When Marie responded a second time, Jean felt as if she was flying. At the same time, Jean slipped her hand up Marie's shirt. She used her other hand to trace Marie's ear and rested it against Marie's neck. She felt Marie's pulse strong and even despite what they were currently doing.

Marie lost herself in Jean's kiss. Jean had linked their minds together and Marie felt this awesome emotion Jean had for her. They didn't need words. Marie raised her hand and ran it up and down twice before sliding to Jean's wrist. As Marie was enjoying the moment, an unbidden thought rose to the front of her mind. No, this is wrong. It isn't right. She just broke up with Scott. Not right…no… Her pulse became stronger and faster as she started to panic.

Marie's heart pounded frantically as she tried to pull away from the kiss as fear consumed her. Jean must have become aware of Marie's realization as her kiss became more desperate. This only added to Marie's panic. As her adrenaline kicked in, her body reacted.

Jean felt the gut wrenching feeling on her body and mind as Marie helplessly drained her. However, none of them pulled away. A few more seconds, Marie and Jean thought to themselves. That few more seconds turned out to be too much. Jean stiffened, moaned, and slumped to the ground. Marie opened her eyes and stared in horror as she saw the aftermath of their kiss.

Marie backed away from Jean's lifeless body as she felt Jean's memories swirling in her. She tried to scan Jean's mind with the stolen telepathy. When that didn't work, Marie tried to check for her pulse. The moment her finger touched Jean's bare neck, blue veins appeared from their skins. Marie quickly snatched her hand back.

She debated with herself to either find help or stay with Jean. Without a second to waste, she made her decision. Marie clenched her eyes shut and focused on Jean's telepathy. Then she sent a telepathic messenge to everyone in the mansion. _'__Help me!__'_

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8: Went Too Far

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot!**

**A/N: ****Thank you for reviewing!! Keep the feedbacks going. I love it when my fans review!! )**

**This chapter's summary is about the aftermath and the consequences that come along with it.**

_Previous chapter: __She debated with herself to either find help or stay with Jean. Without a second to waste, she made her decision. Marie clenched her eyes shut and focused on Jean's telepathy. __Then she sent a telepathic message__ to everyone in the mansion. 'Help me!'_

---

**Chapter Eight: Went Too Far**

It was seven in the evening. Most of the residents were inside, seeking the comfort and warmth in the mansion. The teachers and Professor Xavier were chatting in the kitchen except for Jean. "Logan," Professor Xavier said. "You really should give the students a break from the Danger Room, especially in the mornings." "They need it. We weren't prepared for Stryker ambushing and kidnapping the kids," Logan scoffed. "Yes. It was…unexpected. But, let them have their fun. They're still kids." Professor Xavier replied.

Storm walked calmly into the kitchen and right into the tension in the kitchen. Her face, once serene, looked worried at both of them. She was about to open her mouth but Hank cut in, "Oh, hello Ororo. How was your trip?" "It was great. I brought Spike with me. There was some…trouble with his mutation. I thought it was safe if he stayed in the mansion for a while," Ororo smiled.

"Ah…there you are. I hope you had a safe trip from Bayside. Your nephew can share a room with Bobby," Professor Xavier turned away from Logan and greeted Ororo. "I was thinking along the same lines," she smiled. "I found Bobby and asked him to show Spike the way to his room." She looked around the room and frowned. Her friend was missing. She has never missed a meeting. _That was strange…_ She thought to herself.

She looked at her colleagues and around the vastly and nicely furnished kitchen and dining area. Scott had locked himself in his room. He rarely ventured out, and if he did, he would leave the mansion at midnight and be back before dawn. Logan had taken over Scott's jobs and the professor was glad he stayed this time. "Has someone seen Jean?" Nobody did. Hank looked up from his papers and replied, "I've seen her with Marie. They would spend long afternoons in her office." Professor Xavier was curious. "What's this about?" "Oh, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about it, Charles. Our young Marie might be needing help with her biology. She seems distracted lately," Hank replied. Now that the matter was resolved by using their own deductions, the teachers moved on to a different topic: politics.

---

Meanwhile, on the other side of the mansion, the younger generations of the future X-Men were joking and chilling in the spacious recreation room. Kitty was digging dirt, which was telling Jubilee about Bobby's most embarrassing moments. She was mad that Bobby had blamed her for ruining his lunch date. At the same time, she wanted to humiliate him in public. But she didn't want others to think of her badly. _So telling Jubes his embarrassing days here __isn__'t even close to what __I__ want. But it was enough_, she thought. Bobby couldn't face anybody and he was seeking safety in his room from Kitty and Jubilee. The new recruit had been a troublemaker and she had decided to show off some of her "talents." Bobby, however, didn't want to be part of it, and had taken the excuse to show Spike a tour around the mansion.

Pete was near the girls, smiling. He was watching both of them chat animatedly and was currently drawing a portrait of them together. The younger children were playing arcade and fooling around. They were being themselves. Not one of them noticed someone was missing all the fun and the entertainment. Therefore, no one was prepared for the loud, piercing mental scream. It was all too sudden. Most of the students clutched their heads and groaned. It was too much. They too could feel the pain…the fear… A few passed out from the pain…the mental scream echoing in their heads.

---

Everything was a blur after that. Not many remembered what happened. While the professor and Hank went to search for the strong vibration that had ripped into their heads and caused an aching headache. Not one of the residents was left standing. Almost all were curled on the floor, groaning and whimpering for the pain to stop.

Professor Xavier and Hank barely made it to Jean Gray's office. Hank flung the door open and both were shocked to discover Marie trembling and rocking herself at a far corner. They immediately took a step back when their eyes laid upon the lifeless body of Jean Gray. Without a moment to waste, Hank quickly and carefully carried Jean to the infirmary. Professor Xavier slowly moved his motorized wheelchair to where Marie sat, sobbing.

"Marie, can you tell us what happened?" The professor asked her softly. She didn't answer. He took a deep breath, calmed himself down, and used his telepathy to reach out to her. However, he wasn't expecting the young student to suddenly slam a mental block at him both physically and mentally. He screamed in agony as the figure sitting before him waved a hand in his direction. His wheelchair spun out of control. It slammed into the wall behind him. The professor was knocked out, unconscious.

The action was done so quickly that one could miss the quick red flash in young Marie's eyes. When Marie had finally opened her eyes, she was shocked to see the wheels of the professor's wheelchair still spinning continuously and the professor was out cold. She froze when she heard more voices coming in her direction. She quickly ran out of the room, leaving the clueless and somewhat shocked teachers to discover the chaos of the aftermath.

---

Two days later, he had woken up from the harsh lighting in the colorless infirmary. Concerned and worried faces filled his vision. He tried to sit up, but 'Ro laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and gently shook her head. He laid back and asked, "What happened?" "We were hoping you could tell us, Charles." Hank said in behalf of the anxious students who were peeking behind the curtain. "I…don't know. How is Jean?" Xavier asked and looked at Hank in the eye. "She's not responding to the monitors. I believe she is in a coma," Hank replied softly.

"We could ask Marie what she has done to Jean," Ororo said determinedly. "Leave her alone. She needs time. She already has some of us in her head; she doesn't need someone physically giving her hell," Logan said as he grabbed her shoulders and stopped her from leaving. "Yes. I believe Marie didn't mean to harm Jean. Give her time. She'll come around," Xavier said and Ororo knew it was pointless to continue her argument, sat next to Charles's bedside.

After Xavier had recovered, he had returned to the infirmary to check on Jean. "Well?" Hank asked as he walked into the infirmary. "Nothing," Xavier sighed and rubbed his temples. For ten days, Xavier came into the infirmary repeatedly and telepathically scanned Jean in her own mind. "Empty, like a blank slate."

Hank replaced the IV drop and tapped on a monitor. "Maybe our young Marie has…"

"Absorbed Jean completely," Xavier suggested when Hank failed to complete the sentence. "I don't know. I didn't think so, but as more days passed. I begin to wonder. I will try again in three hours."

---

Marie sat with her knees touching her chest. Now, she spent her days hiding in secluded areas in the mansion. Today, it was a far corner in the library. She couldn't go back to her room. Logan was skulking along the corridors and he was within range to her bedroom. Even if she managed to sneak past him, which was quite impossible, he would demand answers as the rest of the residents would.

For the past twelve days, after the aftermath, Marie had kept to herself. She couldn't face both the professor and Jean. It only increased her guilt. Even though the professor and Hank were the first to see, the other students still knew Marie was the one who incapacitated Jean.

_I touched her,_ Marie thought to herself endlessly. _I touched her._

Marie closed her eyes as Jean's memory of the event bubbled forth and merged with her feelings. _I should have pulled away. She probably needs someone to hold and…touch. And I was there at the wrong time. I should have sensed it. Everything went too far. We…we were just carried away…that's all._

_'Marie, I love you,'_ Jean's psyche finally spoke or rather whispered. _'But I don't,'_ Marie replied, refusing to hear what Jean just said. _'Marie, I…'_ Jean tried to communicate. _'I don't want to hear it. You __USED__ me! W__HY__?'_ Marie shouted, crying. _'Honey, I didn't…'_ Jean tried to explain. _'Save it. Get out of my head!'_ With that, Marie drained the last of Jean's powers and merged them with herself.

The transformation was too much for Marie to bear and she passed out in the deserted library. The moment Marie fainted, Jean's other psyche surfaced into Marie's mind. It took control and walked down the almost deserted corridor, and into Marie's own room. Logan did not hear a soft click or sense anything, for it had no scent for Logan to sniff. Hence, it was able to sneak right under Logan's enhanced senses. Logan had no idea what just happened. He continued prowling along the quiet corridors in the mansion.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9: Insults and Conflict

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot!**

**A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!! BUT DON'T FORGET TO ENJOY!!! **XP

**Summary: The ****chapter title says it all actually…**

_Previous Chapter: The moment Marie fainted, Jean's other psyche surfaced into Marie's mind. It took control and walked down the almost deserted corridor, and into Marie's own room. Logan did not hear a soft click or sense anything, for it had no scent for Logan to sniff. Hence, it was able to sneak right under Logan's enhanced senses. Logan had no idea what just happened. He continued prowling along the quiet corridors in the mansion._

---

**Chapter Nine: Insults and Conflict**

The morning sun peeked through the frosted window panels into a dark room. Walls were filled up with numerous rock bands. In the bed and under the blankets, a figure stirred. She was turning and whimpering in her sleep. She dreamt of everyone, who she thought cared about her, had turned their backs on her.

Marie sat up in her bed and screamed, but it was a silent one. Eyes snapped open and she squinted in the dark, trying to figure her current location. _What am I doing here? How did I get here?_ Marie thought to herself.

---

When Marie finally came out of her shell, she cautiously walked along the crowded corridors and tried not to cower at the harden glares from the younger students. She turned the corner quickly, hoping to escape them. However, she found herself being surrounded by a group of boys, who cornered her into a wall.

"You don't deserve to be here," one of them said. "Yeah, you should be locked up." Another one chimes in, eagerly while cracking his knuckles. "This isn't my fault!" Marie tried to protest. "But you did it anyway, didn't you? You couldn't control your own power," the leader snarled at her. Electricity sprouted out of his glowing white hands. Lights started flickering and Marie panicked. She wanted to tell them the true cause but was afraid they would laugh. Her world went black as the last thing she saw was the kid's leering face.

Logan smelt fear and trouble coming from the crowd. He ran towards it, his claws shot out of his callous hands. When he saw Marie slumped on the floor, he growled angrily at the kids. Logan gripped her clothed shoulders and shook hard. He looked worried, "Marie? Wake up!" When she didn't respond to his touch or voice, he glared at the kid who caused the mayhem, "What did you do to her?" He responded with an even voice, "She had it coming." The crowd began to disperse with the ringleader walking away with a smirk.

---

A few minutes later, Logan came bursting into the infirmary, carrying an unconscious Marie in his arms. Both Hank and Professor Xavier looked up from Jean. They were still trying to figure a way to wake Jean up. Logan set her down on the metal gurney and said, "Trouble at the east wing; Blair's got himself a gang." Hank went over to Marie and attached the monitors to her. "Her breathing's normal. She will be fine, Logan," Hank told a pacing Logan. Professor Xavier moved towards Marie's side. He placed his fingertips gently on his head and concentrate hard. He spoke softly to them, "I'm going to find out what's going in the inside of her mind." "Do you want us to stay here?" Hank asked. "Yes, please do," he replied.

Professor Xavier focused and he found himself, standing, in Marie's mind. What he was expecting to see were crowded psyches in her mind, but this wasn't the case. There was no psyche on the astral plane. _'Marie?'_ Professor Xavier called loudly. No response. He tried again and this time, an angry voice spoke, _'__What__ gives you the right to enter my mind?!'_ Marie came up from behind him. _'I am sorry but that day…you weren't yourself. I am only trying to help you.'_

_'Don't listen to him,'_ another psyche spoke. _'Who are you?'_ asked both the professor and Marie. She was confused. Who else did she absorb? Her memory had been a bit of blur lately. She was still trying to get her powers under control. It said, _'You.'_ The voice echoed and faded into darkness.

Marie refocused her attention back onto the intruder. _'Let me help you, Marie,'_ Professor Xavier said gently and reached out to her. Marie slapped the gesture away. _'Get out of her head right now!' '__What were you doing with Jean that afternoon?'_ The professor asked gently.

_'Nothing, she was helping me with my biology homework,'_ Marie lied. However, he saw through her and spoke, _'Don't lie to me, Marie. After all I've done…I brought you in, gave you a place to stay…help you with your powers…' 'Well, thank you very much for letting me stay here, Professor,'_ she said sarcastically.

_'But you did nothing. You didn't teach me to control my powers. This is your entire FAULT!!' 'Why didn't you tell anyone Jean has an alter ego?'_ Marie ranted at him. _'Did you absorb the particular psyche?'_ The professor was alert now, watching Marie carefully for the signs.

_'No, I discovered it in Jean's memories,'_ Marie replied. She noticed him sigh in relief and continued the rant, _'__BUT you couldn't wait like everyone else, can you? You had to use your telepathy on me. What happened to the "I am not going to use my telepathy on others" lecture? You're such a hypocrite!'_

With that, she pushed the professor out with so much force that he and his wheelchair went crashing into the medical cabinet. Hank quickly helped Charles back into his wheelchair while Logan just watched him with a raised eyebrow. He walked out, carrying his leather jacket behind him, and said loudly, "Wheels, if I were you, I would want to watch my back. Looks like you've got yourself an enemy." Logan walked away, chuckling.

---

"What happened?" Hank asked. "I think Jean's powers were a bit too much for young Marie to handle. She still has some of her powers. Marie would be waking up soon," Charles replied. "I think I'm going to rest. Call me when anything changes?" Hank nodded affirmative and walked into his office, which was next-door to the infirmary. No one noticed a smile forming on Marie's mouth.

---

_'Did you tell him?'_ The psyche finally spoke.

Marie scoffed, _'If I did, he would just poke his business__ further__ into mine.'_

_'You still didn't tell me who exactly are you?'_ she asked, curious.

_'It's simple. I'm a part of you, Marie.' _It said. Marie couldn't see the psyche. It seemed to like being in the dark.

_'You're part of that Phoenix in Jean's memories,'_ she stated.

_'Not quite__…__ I am only part of the essence. I am not the Phoenix. The connection you made with Jean…that is how I became a part of you.'_ She was still confused, it could see that.

_'Think of it as another voice in your head. I won't take control unless you want me to.__'_ It spoke slowly.

_'You won't…' 'I won't,'_ it confirmed. _'I like that,'_ Marie smiled.

_'Then you understand that you can't stay here,'_ it said. _'Why?'_ she asked.

_'This is __not your destiny. It awaits you. Accept it,'_ the voice echoed again and faded into nothingness.

_'I accept.'_

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10: Tormented I

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot!**

**A/N: Hi all!! Back from the writing desk. I'm sorry I took so long****. This chapter was supposed to be posted before Christmas but being so busy, I never got around ****posting**** this.**** Thank you to my fabulous beta, ghh422, for giving some wonderful ideas on how to go on with this.****There ****you go: ENJOY!!!**** Oh and one last thing, this chapter would be the starting point of the next phase!!**

**One more reminder: **

**"****blahblah****" – "Normal conversations"**

_**'**__**blahblah**__**'**_** – mental thoughts**

**Thought you might want to know..**

**Summ****ary: ****Rogue isn't the only one who is weighed down by the guilt. Another takes the burden and carries it for her.**

**Chapter Ten: Tormented**** I**

The white-coated walls of the infirmary turned dark as the sun sets. The entire wing was quiet except for the occasional rhythmic beat from the machine, which was connected to a comatose redhead. Next to her was a guest lying unconscious on the cold stainless steel geyser. Quiet footsteps thudded softly towards the guest, the intruder reached out his hand glowing with bluish static electricity erupting from his fingertips, his facial features twisted with an evil smirk.

"The prof shouldn't even let you stay. You're a freak with a disease. You don't deserve to live," he whispered maliciously. "I should just save everyone the trouble and finish you off. That's why I came here," the intruder took a step nearer and thrust his hand slowly towards the unconscious brunette. A clear, sharp voice startled the intruder and he whipped his head towards the source to find the former boyfriend taking a defense stance.

"Oh, look who it is," the prowler crowed to himself. "What's wrong, Drakie? Hmm… I wonder: are you here to save your precious Rogue and be the hero?? Or would you like to do the honors??" The figure taunted. "What's that supposed to mean, Blake?" Bobby began to circle Blake while cautiously moving towards his ex-girlfriend to check on her.

"Oh, come on, Drake! Don't you want a little revenge on what she did to you with your last 'successful' recruit date with Lee?!!" Blake sneered, his dark blue eyes glittering. "It wasn't her. It was all Kitty!" Bobby sided with Rogue. "Pryde? You'd thought it was Pryde all along?!! I can't believe you. Pryde's too busy lip-locking the Russian bloke. The rumor is true then: Iceman really has a thick head!!" Blake jeered at him.

"Shut up and stay away from her!! I don't care whether she did it for revenge or not. She wasn't to blame with whatever happened to Ms. Grey. Don't you dare place the blame on her! You heard the professor, it was an accident! Let it go, Blake," Bobby reasoned with the stubborn student.

"Oh yeah? Make me!!" Crackled electricity burst out of his fingertips and formed a little but dangerous ball on each palm. "What's wrong? You a chicken? Did poor Roguey here turn you soft??" Blake laughed dangerously. Bobby's face went red as a tomato but being in a dark room comforted him from being humiliated. His anger towards Blake grew and his hands began to turn into hard, cold ice. He clenched his teeth and whispered dangerously low, "Walk away Blake and nobody gets hurt."

Time slowly passed on as the two students watched each other. Not a word was exchanged and tension hung in the air. The spiky redhead put his hands down and scoffed, "Always playing the knight in shining armor… You aren't always going to be there. I don't get you. She doesn't love you anymore and yet there you are, protecting her from the 'big bad.'" With that, Blake spun on his heel and left the infirmary.

Bobby blew a huge breath out, relief flooded his face. He walked softly to her and carefully stroked her face. He was too concerned to notice that her power had not activated. He whispered, "He's right, you know. I can't always be there. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. If you were listening, I…forgive you for what you've done." His right hand continued to caress her face as his left hand griped her gloved hand for a moment. He sadly walked out of the infirmary as he closed the glass doors, he whispered his last words, and "I hope you forgive me too."

As soon as Bobby trudged down the hallway and turning the corner, a gruff figure stepped out from the shadows. Someone else had been watching the students. It so happens to be Logan entering the mansion from his usual routine, drinking his ass off after last week's incident involving two people he had most cared about. He passed by the infirmary and backtracked his footsteps when he heard shouting coming from the infirmary. Quickly, he stayed in the darkest corner and watched.

What he couldn't believe was popsicle-boy standing up for Marie against the arrogant rebel. Ever since Storm had rescued the kid from a group of mutant-haters, Blake had caused quite a stir in the mansion, pointing the blame on his Marie. He knew, in his heart, that Marie was not to be blame for absorbing his Jean. His Jean will wake up. Logan kept chanting the words to himself in his head. Yet he felt a nagging feeling that she won't be waking up too soon.

The rebel had stormed off, his face angry from walking away. Logan heard him growl angrily, "This won't be the last." That defiant nature Blake had somehow reminded Logan of another kid who had once stayed before straying to the Brotherhood. _'Pyro…wonder what's going with the Brotherhood__ It's pretty silence on their side… haven't made it to the front cover__…__ yet'_ He was secretly relieved that things were surprisingly pleasant. Logan was glad and grateful about that as the X-Men would be unable to deal or even fight against Magneto and his gang ever since… _'No, I can't think of that. Not now.'_ He stopped breathing as Bobby stopped in his tracks. The kid was only a few inches to discovering his 'supposedly' hiding place.

Logan waited for Bobby to leave and he went inside to the infirmary to do a midnight visit to both of his loved ones lying unconscious. He caressed Jean's face and hair. "You've got to wake up sometime, Red. You can't…sleep forever. Everyone is worried about you. I worry about you." He stopped for a moment and moved over to Marie. He looked down and gave a rare smile. Drake was a great kid and smart too if he used his brain. Logan recalled the moments of the earlier events. "What were you doing with Jean that afternoon, Marie? Please…don't keep it in. Wheels and Furball are concerned about your wellbeing." He stopped again and spoke quickly, afraid things would take a downturn if he didn't say it. "You've got to be strong, Marie. Don't let that kid push you around. Stand up for yourselves. You can do this. You're not alone… 'cause I'm here for you."

There he said it, he patted her gloved hand and felt something cold. He bent down to take a closer look and chuckled. There lay a beautiful ice-sculptured rose resting on Marie's gloved hand. He hoped she would be give icicle another chance. People make mistakes. That he knew very well since he too carried scars of his mysterious past life. He kissed Jean's forehead and walked out, silently closing the doors behind him shut.

The sun rose, bright streams of sunshine crept from the curtained windows and snaked through to warm the infirmary with warm comforts. Marie slowly opened her eyes and winced. She felt her glove was oddly cold and wet. She sat up quickly and looked down on her hand. A beautiful ice rose was nestled in her hand. A forgotten memory came into her mind. _'Bobby… he was here.'_ She smiled and suddenly the mental gates opened. She remembered everything that has occurred last night. She felt grateful that he was there… that he was on her side… that there was someone else who cared. _'I have to find him.'_ A blue, furry figure came into her line of vision. "Ah, good morning Marie. How are you feeling?" Dr. McCoy stood in front of her, checking her vitals.

"Good morning, Dr. McCoy. What's going on? How did I get here?" Marie asked him before ducking her head in shame when she caught sight of another occupant lying not far from her. "You were brought in unconscious by Logan. Do you remember anything yesterday?" Hank asked her gently. _'Only last night's events…'_ Marie shook her head and asked, "Can I go now?" Hank nodded and sighed, "Well I cannot keep you here against your will. You're good to go." He gave her a thumbs-up before checking on the other occupant for any signs. Marie hopped off the geyser she had been lying on. She willed her feet to move out of the infirmary but they seemed to be out of control as they moved towards her comatose friend and mentor.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this… It was an accident," Marie whispered so softly. She turned her head so that she was facing Hank. "Can you…fix her?" "Only time will tell. What happened, Marie?" He took a step towards her. She stumbled in fear and whispered, "I… I can't." She fled to the safety of her room.

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11: Stand Up for Yourself

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**A/N: ****Okay-dokey I am very sorry for**** not posting this sooner. Please forgive me :cute face: I have some well…. bad news to share. It depends on whether you're a Ryro fan (Don't kill me when I say this!!) or a Roguey fan (Not so sure on how you will respond). I have a feeling I'm treading on glass right now. ****Pyro**** will NOT be appearing in this and the next chapter,**** BUT he will be appearing with the Brotherhood shortly. ****This is not the bad news because I haven't said it yet. Oh dear, here it comes: I know…well…half or should I say most of you are waiting for the John/Marie part. I'm not going to say anything about what is going to happen in the long run (because I love SURPRISING you all!!) Yeah, I know… I'm stalling cuz I am reluctant to tell you (you might stop reading this story and I'm**** gonna cry!) Your favorite characters****may be running on parallel lines**** but they would not be stepping into each other's paths until… (This is where I will leave you GUESSING!!)**

**Feel free to speculate:evil grin: I'm mean… don't comment on that though. Moving forward!! Enjoy and REVIEW!!!!! I need feedback, people, on the contents of the CHAPTER, and not on my slow update!!**

"Saying"

_Thoughts_

_'Telepathic thoughts'_

**Chapter Ten: Tormented I**

"It wasn't supposed to be like this… It was an accident," Marie whispered so softly. She turned her head so that she was facing Hank. "Can you…fix her?" "Only time will tell. What happened, Marie?" He took a step towards her. She stumbled in fear and whispered, "I… I can't." She fled to the safety of her room.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Stand Up for Yourself**

**Su****mmary: A friend helps Rogue out.**

The second bell rang, signaling the beginning of math class. Mr. Summers cleared his throat loudly and caught the students' attention. "Today, we're starting on the next chapter. This is a reminder; there will be a pop quiz on logarithms." Most of the students groaned except for a small handful of geniuses who knew the answers to his trick questions.

"Copy this down: A logarithm is the power to which a base must be raised to equal a number. For example…"As Mr. Summers drones on the rules to applying the formula, Marie was at the back of the room, trying to learn and listen to him. However, she wasn't granted that wish as the other girls were glancing her way and whispering loudly. Whispers filled the room and had somehow wormed their way into her already confused mind.

_'Why is she even here?' 'The prof should have done something already…' 'Get away from us, you leech!' 'Oh my god, I can't even believe I had a crush on her. What was I thinking?'_

More mental rants were thrown at her that Marie dropped her 2B pencil. It was as if time had slowed down. She watched helplessly as the pencil fell on the wooden floor and broke into pieces, similar to glass being so fragile. She stared at it blankly. Time sped up again. The background of the harsh whispers grew, so did the loud chattering.

_'Please stop! I… I can't take this anymore.'_ Marie mentally shouted within the confines of her mind. _'__Why does thi__s always happen to me? Why me??'_ She whispered to herself.

So deep into her misery, Marie was so startled to see a green mechanical pencil placed into her trembling hand. She looked up and saw sympathy in his eyes.

"Hey! Don't listen to them, Marie. You're stronger than this," Bobby smiled as he indicated to her once broken pencil lying on the floor.

She whispered back, "I'm not sure I can do this, Bobby. I hear their thoughts; they want me gone."

"Yes, you can. Ignore Blake. He's just trying to egg you on."

She nodded and the dark presence in her mind surfaced. _'If you can't handle the idiot, leave him to me.'_

_'What are you going to do? I don't want the others to think I'm going crazy,'_ she asked.

_'Not__hing that can possibly harm him__,'_ it replied.

Marie was brought back into the present as Mr. Summers raised his voice. He was feeling very irate as the students didn't pay any attention on him and the subject. He overheard some of the girls exchanging notes but didn't say anything. He already knew the contents and he had no intention of embarrassing Marie who he saw, was trying very hard to focus. He knew very well she was trying to block out the negative voices out of her mind. _Jean once had a problem with that_, he thought, reflecting on the younger, carefree days they all led. He shook his head slightly. No, he couldn't think of her. He had to forget her. She wasn't his, not anymore. He just had to push her away.

Scott Summers raised his voice, "Who can tell me what x is in the equation 10X 5 – 8 60?" He couldn't believe his ears as he added, "The first who can tell me the correct answer, gets no homework!"

He was amazed at his students as they scrambled into their bags looking for their calculators and stationery to write with. He walked up and down the rows, looking over some of the students' answers, nodding when they looked up. However, he gave them no inclination that their answers were right. As he walked to the last row where the two younger X-Men students, he peered at their answers. _Looks like Bobby got it right; Marie definitely has some trouble_, Scott muses when he saw the outcome of the messy page.

Half of her attempted tries were canceled in bold lines. As Bobby looked at him, Scott decided to give him a brief smile before taking on a strict face. He lingered near Marie, his mind conflicted. He didn't want to give his other pupils hints. They were already afraid and angry. There was no doubt to even suggest that the anger was coming from Blake.

Scott could not fathom why Blake was so mad at Marie. If Blake was afraid of her, it was understandable. However, Scott sensed a dark aura surrounding the angry boy. He hated her with a passion. His own mind was conflicted: _Should I__ comfort her or ignore her?_ He could not make up his mind. As he looked at the front of the classroom, he noticed the other students were busy trying to figure the problem.

He understood her pains, her qualms of fitting into society. He knew what it was like to be different than the others. He once had the same doubts about letting people in. He remembered being shunned, was called names, and felt so angry at the world once. While he couldn't control his laser beams without the help of his special red lens, she too had the same difficulties. Only this time, it was her touch. She couldn't touch those who care about her, but he could. Likewise, she could see people with her own naked eyes, while he was seeing red all the time through the red sunglasses he both hated and grateful for. Scott Summers was once cold, but he allowed that one person who was able to warm his heart, leave him because he became too proud of himself. So he reassured her the only way he could, by applying a gentle pressure on Marie's clothed shoulder. He sent her his advice telepathically, knowing full well Marie couldn't shut the telepathic link off.

When he was sure she had calmed down significantly, he strode back to the front of the classroom, picked up a chalk, and casually asked, "Any of you got it?" Handfuls of hands shot up immediately, each trying to claim the prize. Mr. Summers listened to each student's answers and said nothing. Just when he thought that he couldn't wait to get out of here, a clear voice spoke out, "It is x Log (68) – 5." Mr. Summers complimented him, "Thank you, Mr. Drake. You may have no homework but please help those you are having trouble."

The general mass of once eager pupils' heads turned to find Bobby sitting with Marie. Some glared at him for getting the right answer, others merely ignored Drake and glared intensely at the young woman who was squirming in her seat. Scott cleared his throat loudly and commanding a stern tone, "Everyone other than Mr. Drake, has to do pages 115 to 124. Do not come unprepared or I'll be glad in giving you a F. Class is dismissed."

As Scott began packing his materials back into his satchel, the general mass were slowly walking out of the door. Marie waited for Bobby to finish putting his things away. She was extremely fidgety on walking alone in the corridors. They walked out of the classroom and turned into another corner, when all of a sudden, a blonde figure ran into Marie and jostled her aside.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Bobby shouted. The instant he said it, he regretted those words as the blonde turned around. Rage was pouring out of him. It was discomforting to see the anger behind the teenager's eyes.

"Watch where I'm going? You'd better watch yourself, Drake. Hanging with the murderer, you know, people are starting to think whether you're part of the plan…" Blake whispered dangerously.

"What fucking plan are you talking about?" Bobby asked, bewildered and irritated at the same time. Marie, however, was freaking out on the inside.

'_Oh god. Oh god. I knew something like this was going to happen. I just didn't think it was so soon. Oh my god. What am I suppose to do? They're going to start a fight and the last thing I want is more trouble.__'_ She hyperventilated, her stomach growing queasier.

_'Like I said, leave it to me.'_ The unseen figure spoke out again, its strange presence comforted her a little. _'What are you going to do?'_ She asked. The dark figure with its cloak up, hiding his features, merely chuckled. _'Why are you so worried about? I'm not going to harm him. You have my word.' 'Alright__,'_ she answered back. With that word, she handed the essence full complete control.

Marie (The psych's in control, FYI) opened her eyes and snapped at Blake who was about to punch Bobby in his face, "Is your brain even connected to your mouth? Do you have any idea what you're saying in the first place?" Blake lowered his hand but focused on Drake instead. She stepped in between the teens and said, "Look, I…didn't…kill Dr. Grey. She is merely in a coma and it's not my fault. So stop trying to put words into my mouth." Furious, Blake met her eyes and his heart beating suddenly increased. He instantly trembled with fear. He froze with his mouth still hanging open. He was tried to process what he couldn't believe what he just seen. _Those weren't normal eyes. They… She…_ He took a step back, frightened. Marie smirked and her grin widened.

She took a step closer and whispered softly so that only the then-bully-now-prey could hear, "If you threaten me one more time, I'll make sure your life would be so miserable. You will beg me to take your life."

Blake, too petrified to say anything, merely nodded furiously. As Marie's eyes gradually changed back to hazel, the whole ordeal was too much for the blonde to handle. Blake scrambled backwards, anger replaced with those frightful blue eyes, he ran away from them, never looking back. Just as Marie gained her control back, she noticed a small handful of her classmates had gathered to watch the exchange. She looked up at each of their faces and instead of finding glares and hatred, she found… fear. Whatever the psych did to Blake, it had the same effect on the audience. She decided to test the theory. She walked slowly to where the group was blocking her way. Before she could even open her mouth, they jumped aside and let a very satisfied Marie and an extremely confused Bobby through.

They walked aimlessly in silence, neither daring to say a word. At last, Bobby decided to ask her outright. "What did you say to Blake?" Marie lied, "I told him to stop treating me like I don't belong here and that I didn't put Dr. Grey into a coma on purpose." Bobby was not as oblivious as most guys because he injected, "There's more to what you're not telling me, Marie. Earlier on, you said it wasn't your fault that Dr. Grey was in a coma. Why did you mean?"

Marie sighed dejectedly, "I can't tell you what happened because I'm not sure myself." Dejected, Bobby asked, "Do you have any other classes?" When Marie shook her head, he replied, "Then I leave you here. I have history next."

At the same time as he was about to walk away, she grabbed his hand and he stopped, his head slowly turned towards her. Marie gestured wildly before giving up, "She was helping me… to control my deadly touch. I didn't want to tell anyone else about the lessons because I didn't want the pressure on me if I can't do it." "You've got to believe me," she pleaded. Bobby listened to her patiently and when she was done, he looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry. I believe you and I know you would want to tell the others what really happened, so I'll let you tell them." Marie squeezed his hand tightly, "Thanks, Bobby. I… I forgive you. I'm just glad you're on my side." They held hands for a moment, both reluctant to let go. They cherished the quiet moment before Bobby pulling away, indicating he had to go. Marie nodded and entered her room as the door shuts silently behind her.

* * *

"Power corrupts," Charles Xavier told his ethics class, "and absolute power corrupts absolutely. This is a lesson that every one of us must learn and live. Why?" Fayth raised her hand in the air and answered, "Because we are mutants?" "Correct. Thank you Fayth for supplying the answer." He continued, "Will it be for the greater good or personal, destructive, and tyrannical? This is a question we must all ask ourselves." Kitty sighed and briefly considered relaxing her hold on her power, just for a heartbeat, her phased form remaining at rest while the Earth continued merrily spinning on its axis. If she held her breath for a couple of minutes, she could be miles away by now. It was tempting, but it would be wrong. Like it or not, responsibility had become her second nature. She had to thank Xavier for that. "Riiight," she agreed. "Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely." Xavier shook his head. He did not like it when she was intellectually lazy.

"That, Kitty, is called a cliché and a generalization. Like all generalizations, it's only partially true. Unfortunately, there are no absolutes when it comes to the question of ethics. For psychics, such as myself…" As he said this, Kitty felt his thoughts jump into her mind: _and as well for those who can walk through walls._ She got the message and grew scarlet at being busted for even thinking it. Xavier continued, "… this presents a particular problem. When is it acceptable to use our powers and when do we cross that invisible line that turns us into tyrants over our fellow men?" Kitty countered boldly, "Professor, if the line is invisible, how do we know when we have crossed it?" Some of the others grinned, and even Xavier allowed a smile. While his game of strategy had always been chess, Kitty's was tennis and she always served to win.

Behind the professor was a flat-screen television. Its screen revealed a hospital room with an M symbol which identified as the Muir Isle Research Facility, Scotland. A man seemed to be sleeping on a bed. Beside him stood a woman, Dr. Moira MacTaggart, who was an old friend of Xavier's partner in many of his current researches.

"This case was forwarded to me by a colleague, Dr. MacTaggart." Everyone took notes. Dr. MacTaggart was speaking, the screen provided subtitles for those who had trouble hearing. "The man you see here," she said, indicating her patient, "was born with no higher-level brain functions. His organs and nervous system function normally, but he has no consciousness to speak of. That has been confirmed both by the medical scans and telepathic examinations as well." Xavier paused the transmission. "What if," he asked the class, "we could transfer the consciousness of one person, say a father of four with terminal cancer, into the body of this man?" Pete could not help muttering, "Sounds like someone wants to play God." Kitty giggled. Xavier ignored them both.

"How are we to…" He halted briefly, looking out of the window for just a minute, then tried to move on. "How are we to decide what is within the range of ethical behavior and what is…" His voice trailed off and this time he wasn't the only person to look out the window. When class began, it had been a bright sunny afternoon. Now, it was completely dark with clouds that were growing thicker and angrier at the moment. "We'll continue tomorrow," Xavier announced suddenly, to the surprise of very few. "Class is dismissed."

Charles tried reaching her telepathically as he rolled his wheelchair through the halls. However, her mind was covered with a sleet storm of psychic static at times like this. Even the brief contact to determine her location threatened a nasty headache. By the time he reached her, wind was whipping a bit too vigorously across the Great Lawn and the scattered figures of students were racing for cover. He felt as he could taste the ozone in the air and it made his skin crawl. The cause of the sudden weather change stood alone, her eyes glazed, so lost in thought that she had no idea what was happening around her.

"Ororo," Xavier called gently so not to startle her. Taking Storm by surprise would be risking a close encounter with one of her lightning bolts. It wasn't a happy experience. "The forecast was for sunny skies." She blinked, returning to the present. Storm glanced upwards, her shoulders twitching with the sudden realization of what she had unwittingly done. "Oh," she said, then mentally thinking, _shit._ "I'm sorry."

She turned slowly to face him. Her eyes had turned as white as her hair, no sign of iris or pupil, which indicated that her power was under her active control. As quickly as it arrived, the destructive weather went away, restoring the lovely day that had been before. "Something is bothering you?" he asked gently.

There was a stone bench nearby and she sat down before beginning, "Marie… Rogue… What is she doing with Jean all alone? She is hiding something." "I think we have to wait for her to tell us that. Give her time," Charles spoke.

"How much time? How long do we have to wait for answers, Charles? We have a right to know what is going on. It's been over three weeks now, almost close to a month. How much longer must we wait, Charles?" Anger overtook rational.

She stared blankly at the ruins of the lawn and whipped her head back to the professor, "Can't you just go into her mind? Force it out of her."

Charles Xavier put his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. He composed himself before patiently replied to her demanded question, "You know I'm against it." Ororo looked ready to throw a retort at him. He continued, "I have already tried. Her mind is a jumble. She still has Jean's powers and it will take a while for the powers to fade."

He looked at her wearily and said softly, "She threw me, Ororo. I feel another presence…lurking. Trouble is coming… and soon we will be judged against the world. I'm sorry but I am afraid Jean will not be waking up any time soon." Ororo just listened to the fatigued professor in the wheelchair. She chided herself on her childish behavior.

"I'm…" She began but stopped as Charles tiredly held his hand up, "I know. Everyone is riled up lately. Tension is already building over the situation. There is no need to cause another stir." He left the weather goddess and wheeled himself back to his office.

* * *

The afternoon went by very quickly and soon, dinner arrived. Hungry students entered the immensely large kitchen and left with satisfied stomachs. The whole younger generation of X-Men was there, chatting freely and enjoying the delicious meals. The adults had their own smaller version of the kitchenette, which was located on the other end of the mansion. Kitty was sitting in between her boyfriend, Pete, and her new gossiper, Jubilee Lee. They were chatting on the latest fashion and such. Pete, on the other hand, was not involved with the latest fashion fab. He was busy arguing with Bobby on football strategies. Spike was on the far end of the table, entertaining the younger kids. Blake was sitting next to Spike, idly playing with his food.

Heads turned as someone walked in. Conversations still continued but in whispers. The person, who just entered the room, paid no attention of the curious stares or the whispered group. She merely took her meal, walked right next to Bobby, and sat with him. It was as if the table was split into two. Her friends ignored all the whispers and the staring. For instance, the moment Marie entered the room, while the other half of the table had stopped and stared; her friends paid no attention and had waved Marie over.

The other half was composed of Blake's remaining gang and the younger kids he had been able to scare them. Blake kept himself focused on Spike's jokes. He was furious at the way the others who were treating the incident as an accident. At the same time, he was scared over the earlier threat. His gang had witnessed the event and had fled. He was all alone. He kept hearing the words in his head. The threat loomed over his head like a noose. No one dared to stay near him. Now his own friends shunned him, too intimidated by her.

Her eyes, now hazel, turned towards him and his eyes involuntarily looked up. Her eyes… seemed to be glinting madly. Demon eyes… That's what he saw as he relieved the memory. He shook his head violently. He wasn't going crazy.

_It was an illusion, just an illusion. She's just trying to shake me up. I'm not a coward._ He repeated those words to himself. Boldly, he allowed the corners of his mouth to curve to a smirk. However, Marie had turned her attention back to her friends. _'No one's turns their back against me. I'll teach her'_, he growled. _'Just you wait. I'll show everyone who she really is.'_

**To be continued…**

**A/N: So… did you like/hate it? ****Feedback please.**** I want to hear your opinions: do you want a bad-ass Rogue or ****a Rogue who isn't afraid of using her powers. So let me hear your words, thoughts… anything!! School's starting next week and I will be busy. Please be patient. I'm almost done with the next chapter. ****Stay tuned. XP**


	12. Chapter 12: Meetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men except my suspenseful plot!**

**Author's Note:** I'm doing a poll of Rogue's personality or attitude. Do you want a bad-ass Rogue or do you want a Rogue who is not afraid to use her powers? Do take some time to ponder on this. It will help me choose which plots 'cuz there are two different plots with two different personalities of Rogue!!!

Enjoy! But please don't forget to review.

**Other Notes:**

"Saying"

_Thoughts_

_'Telepathic thoughts'_

-

**Chapter Eleven: Stand Up for Yourself**

_It was an illusion, just an illusion. She's just trying to shake me up. I'm not a coward._ He repeated those words to himself. Boldly, he allowed the corners of his mouth to curve to a smirk. However, Marie had turned her attention back to her friends. _'No one's turns their back against me. I'll teach her'_, he growled. _'Just you wait. I'll show everyone who she really is.'_

-

**Chapter Twelve: Meetings**

The very next day takes place on the south-east wing in the mansion. The wing was separated from the mansion. It was a different building altogether and it belonged to the secretary, Hank McCoy, who had recently just moved into Xavier's school.

Hank could speak a score of languages fluently, was one of the more respected genetic anthropologists on the planet, and a demon dancer. He enjoyed fine wines with his brother, preferred cooking to eating out because he was a better chef than most professionals, and had an unfortunate weakness for karaoke bars.

"Come in," he called as he heard the doorbell ring. In walked a pretty woman, who was once a Secret Service bodyguard to the previous presidents was now employed by Hank himself as an unofficial bodyguard and thoroughly official executive assistant.

Alicia Vegas was a lovely woman with a remarkable talent for blending into a crowd. She was just as professional as her boss when it comes to suits. The major difference was that hers was cut to hide the SIG Sauer automatic she still wore in a belt holster, while his suit was built around a six-foot, nearly three-hundred-pound, greatly athletic body completely covered in rich blue fur.

Alicia looked up and raised her eyebrow as her boss was currently hanging upside down from the metal bar attached to the ceiling, enjoying the latest issue of the Economist. He had a mouthful of fangs and claws that became very visible when he neglected to keep them trimmed. He had a leonine mane of hair, which was a darker hue than his body, and a pair of whiskers. He could also bench press twice his body weight without trying, had reflexes that were almost a match for Alicia's – because she was a mutant too – and agility. In fact, he was everything implied by the nickname he had been given back in college – the Beast. To her, what had adored him was the fact that he needed reading glasses. He wore a classic pair, which perched on his rather dramatic nose.

He raised an eyebrow, in returned, over the spine of the magazine as she snared his jacket off the back of the chair. "The White House called," she told him. "They moved the meeting up, something to do with Bolivar Trask."

"Hmm" was Hank's only comment as he flipped through a crisp, confined somersault to land of the floor with feline grace. He frowned as he slipped on his shoes. He'd preferred to go barefoot. His feet may be designed for it, but not for being strapped in. However, people were already spooked enough by his appearance as it was. So dressing respectably was the first, big step towards winning their tolerance, if not their acceptance.

"Your car is waiting outside," she told him as he donned his jacket, taking a moment for their usual exit ritual as she smoothed the suit across his broad shoulders and straightened his tie. Then, twitching her own suit jacket to make sure her gun was in ready reach, she followed him out of the door.

Another surprise awaited them when they checked in at the White House: the meeting, which was originally scheduled for the Oval Office, had been moved downstairs to the Situation Room. It was a small and select meeting: the president, his national security advisor, the director of the FBI, and the secretary of Homeland Security, Bolivar Trask.

Trask matched Hank in every dimension, tall and broad as well as radiating the impression that he remained as powerful and dangerous now as he was in his youth. To cut the story short, he had served a career in Army Special Ops before turning his papers and built a new life for himself in disaster management. He was a brilliant manager, as gifted in the military and defense aspects of his department as the civil, and seemed determined to protect the country both from natural disasters and terrorist threats.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. President," Hank apologized as he strode into the darkened room. Display screens were already active, filling the wall at the far end of the room. President David Cockrum indicated the open chair to his left.

"Have a seat, Henry. Sorry for catching you short, but things have been happening." Trask sat opposite McCoy at the president's right hand. From everyone's body language, he already knew this was Bolivar's briefing.

"Homeland Security was tracking Magneto…" With that cue, surveillance images appeared on the display wall, showing a tall and handsome man of natural aristocratic bearing. Sometime in the recent past, he must have grown a beard, neatly trimmed, which gave him the air of a Shakespearean warrior king in exile. _A lion in winter_, McCoy thought with a pang of regret at the promise of the brighter, younger days that might have been.

Trask was speaking, using a laser pointer to highlight his bullet points. "Homeland Security has been coordinating with all the relevant agencies – CIA, NSA – plus their counterparts overseas. As you can see, we got hits on him in Lisbon, Geneva, and Montreal. NavSat lost him crossing the border, but we did get a consolation prize…"

It was a different screen now, the biggest in the array, with a crawl at the bottom to inform the audience that they were watching real-time streaming video. The setting was in an interrogation room of some sort, with a double-door security airlock and double-paned observation glass. There were two figures in view, interrogator and prisoner. No guards were seen.

The object of all this attention lounged in a chair as though she owned the place. She was naked and flaunted a perfect body. Her skin was as blue as McCoy's fur, as with her hair the color of blood. Her body was decorated with ridges, down the arms, the breasts, belly, and groin, with a scattering along her legs. Hank had always been curious whether they were decorative or had some functional value. The scientist in his soul wondered, _how hard would it be to get a cell sample?_

Her eyes were a gleaming chrome yellow. They glowed in the dark when the rest of her became effectively invisible. The way they flicked from camera to camera, the way she allowed herself the smallest of smiles, told Hank that the woman knew she was being broadcast and probably who was watching.

She called herself Mystique and had been by Magneto's side for almost as long as he had been in active opposition to Charles Xavier. No one had ever been able to fathom the precise nature of their relationship, beyond the fact that she was utterly devoted to him and to his cause, and that Magneto cared for her as he did for few others in his life, past or present.

She was a metamorph, a shape-changer able to transform herself with a thought into any other human form she pleased. What they were viewing now was supposedly her default form. The main screen was composed with an array of lesser display windows, showing different perspectives on the scene.

Looking at the one aimed at her eyes, McCoy couldn't shake the sense that she was looking right back at him through the lens, that she could actually see him. With an inner wrench, he forced his attention back to Trask, who was still speaking.

"We picked her up breaking into the FDA, of all places."

"Do you know who she was imitating?" The president asked in an aside to Hank.

"Secretary Trask." Trask cued an archival shot of the scene in question, showing Mystique before and then right after the takedown. The match was flawless.

"Yes, sir," Hank told the president. "She can do that."

"Not anymore, she can't," Trask said with satisfaction. Smart as she may have been, he had found a way to nail her down: "We got her."

"You think your walls can hold her, Bolivar?"

The reply came with the hint of an edge, "We have some new walls, Henry." Trask's tone indicated that he thought Hank's question was foolish.

"We'll be a step ahead this time." It ended the abrupt conversation as Trask added sound to the streaming video.

"Raven… Raven, I'm talking to you,"

"I don't answer to my slave name."

"It's on your birth certificate, Raven Darkholme. Or has he convinced you that you don't have a family anymore?"

The question provoked a response. Mystique swung around in her chair to face the agent. Her look promised mayhem. The interrogator took it in stride.

"My family tried to kill me, you pathetic meat-sack."

"So now he's your family?"

She sniffed, haughty as a queen and made a glamour pose that flaunted her body to him and to the cameras. McCoy heard a mutter from down the table: "My God, it's like watching cable!"

"Where is he, Raven?"

"Why, I'm right here." She smirked and morphed into Magneto, easily adopting a British accent.

The interrogator's tone hardened.

"Are you playing games with me?"

She gave the agent a sexy smile and then morphed into a mirror image of him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Is it worth it, all this, to protect him?"

"You really want to know where he is?" He didn't need to reply.

He didn't have to, the answer went without saying. "All right then, I'll tell you. . ."

She leaned forward, inviting the interrogator to meet her half way.

-

Hank's eyes flicked a warning to Trask. Both men were on the same page. This was too soon, too easy, and way too good to be true. Trask already had a phone in hand, but he never got the chance to warn him. Even as Hank heard the ringing phone through the main display, Mystique struck, grabbing the interrogator by the ears and delivering a vicious head-butt. Now the previously unseen guards made their entrance, hard and fast, and in no mood to play.

She had slipped herself free to every restraint, making her hands momentarily boneless so that they could slid loose from the cuffs. However, the room as too small and she had no room to maneuver. When she had tried morphing into one of them, Hank noticed that they had been biotagged. External surveillance systems told the team outside who was who so that they always knew who to hit.

It was a gallant and desperate struggle that reminded Hank too much of a wild animal being caged. It was doomed from the start and quickly over. Trask shut off the feed.

"One down," he said quietly, "one to go."

Hank stared at him. "You know her capture will only provoke Magneto."

"So? Do we let the prisoner go because we are scared of their boss? If that is our policy, why don't we just hand over the country to him and be done with it?"

Trask gestured to the screen.

"Henry, be real here. You see what we are dealing with."

"All the more reason to be diplomatic."

"You expect me to negotiate with these people?" asked the president pointedly.

Hank's first thought: _And what people precisely would you be referring to, sir? The "terrorist" mutants or mutants in general?_

Aloud, he chose to follow his own advice and spoke diplomatically: "All due respect, sir, I thought that is why you appointed me."

Realizing from the look on the president's face and the way Trask's eyes shifted ever so slightly, Hank discovered that the venue for this meeting had not been any last-minute change, nor had its earlier start.

"This isn't why you called me here, is it, sir?"

The president shook his head. "No," he said, his tone conveyed a somewhat sincere and heartfelt apology.

He slid a file towards McCoy. "This is what she was after."

Hank removed his glasses, puffed on the lenses, and wiped them clear on the thick luxurious fur protruding from his cuffs. When he was done reading, he did not know whether he was feeling angry or scared, but assumed it was a decent measure of both. He pressed his hands together, resting his face against them, determining not to allow them to tremble and hoped his voice would not betray him when he spoke.

"Is it viable?" he asked.

"We believe it is, yes."

"Do you have any idea of the level of impact this will have on the mutant community?"

The president nodded, choosing his words very carefully now. "Yes, I do. That is precisely why we need some of your 'diplomacy' now."

"Can I see this," Hank gestured to the file, "for myself?"

The president swallowed and his eyes flicked to the other man. Trask said, "Of course, I thought you might ask. I have already scheduled an appointment with Dr. Rao this afternoon. She will answer any questions you have."

"Thank you."

As Hank left the room, he was accompanied to the gates where his driver, Alicia Vegas, was waiting. He closed his eyes, his inner child hoping against hope that this was merely a dream, and that when he opened them again, he would be back in his old room at Xavier's. Young and carefree like he once was, with no thoughts for the day ahead other than charming the daylights out of Jean and teaching Ororo how to slow-dance. However, he knew there was no going back from there. Darker and troubled days are ahead.

A part of Hank understood that none of these men and women around this table considered themselves bigots or monsters. They were simply trying to deal once and for all with a perceived threat to the survival of their country, their culture, their race.

For the first time in his adult life, he found himself believing Magneto might actually be right.

* * *

- - - A few hours later: 5:45pm, San Francisco.

Isolated on an island, the lab facility stood alone. At least a dozen guards were on patrol. Whatever it was, it was valuable and dangerous if the information fell into the wrong hands. McCoy and Vegas had to undergo many security checks before they found themselves in a white room. Every surface, be it wall, floor, ceiling, was painted white. There was no windows, no escape. One of the long walls was dominated by a mirror, constructed of transparent plastic that was stronger than steel in every respect.

This was Hank's vantage point, allowing him an unrestricted view of the room. As per protocol, the environment was kept at negative pressure, so that in case of any breach, air would naturally flow into the room, thus containing any stray bugs and preventing contamination of the installation outside. A door at the rear of the room led to the bathroom, where the walls were opaque, giving the illusion of privacy. Every surface was sterile; there was not a speck of wayward dust to be seen. On the outer door was etched the M trefoil, for mutant biohazard.

It could have been a lab or a hospital room. Maybe it was a bit of both. Most of all, it belonged to a child.

As far as Hank could tell, it was pretty much a normal boy, if the toys were any indication. Shelves had been provided and bins for storage. However, the kid used the floor instead. Books were strewn messily in the room. No computer, just a desk with a keyboard and a screen, both connected to I/O ports in the wall. He was linked to the project network, so Dr. Rao could see what interested him and how the behavior modifications were progressing and whether she needed to tweak it.

The flat-screen monitor was big enough to double as the room's TV. The boy was using it for video games, sitting cross-legged on the end of the bed. He was working his thumbs to distraction as he blew the living daylights out of cars, trucks, pedestrians, and just about the entire Cali city.

Kavita approached Hank and began as they both watched the play, "You know, Dr. McCoy, I wrote my thesis on your theory of genetic recombination." Hank nodded absently and indicated to the door, "May I?" The female doctor confirmed his request and opened the airlock to the kid's room. She walked into the room, just as the boy turned away from the TV. He looked on curiously as Hank came into view.

"Jimmy, I want you to meet a friend here." Kavita gestured to Hank.

Hank slowly approached Jimmy and noticed the child was at the peak of adolescence, but he did not have one hair on his head. He wore a white Houston Astros jersey and a pair of white boarder shorts, and white sneakers.

"My name is Dr. Hank McCoy, Jimmy." Hank stood before the child and reached to shake his hand.

As soon as Hank was within range, Jimmy's power activated. Hank, surprised, slowly looked down and watched his blue paw transform into a human hand. He brought his now-human hand and inspected it, amazed. He took a step closer to Jimmy who merely watched the doctor. Hank watched the image in the mirror on the far away wall as the transformation completed. He changed back to his same old boyish face and stature, but frowned as he inspected his grayish hair.

"Amazing… absolutely amazing," Hank mused softly.

He bent down on his knee and spoke to the boy, "Thank you."

Hank slowly made his way back and regretted the transformation as he became the monster he was now. Kavita spoke in response to his glum expression, "He can only suppress the mutant gene within a limited range."

As they walked through the endless hallways, Hank straightened to his full, imposing height. "I've heard some of the staff refer to him by a nickname," he noted.

Kavita clearly wasn't happy about this observation. "I have made my feelings clear, but occasionally these things take a life of their own. I suppose it must have been much the same concerning your own alias."

"That is why I brought it up." He had never liked being called "The Beast," even by friends meaning it as a compliment.

"The staff is firmly instructed to never call him 'Leech' to his face or where he can hear."

Hank stopped Kavita and looked directly in the eyes. "And you really think he will never know?"

She avoided his question and glanced at her watch. "I should head into the city, Dr. McCoy. If we are quite finished here, I have many appointments."

Hank nodded. "I'm done here."

-

"Is Secretary McCoy going to be a problem?" asked Worthington Jr. He sat in his office atop the San Francisco lab facility, comfortably watching the feed of the meeting, which he knew the Secretary had no idea whatsoever that he, was being watched.

Kavita shrugged. "Hard to say… His political views seem somewhat at odds with his… personal issues."

"I imagine we will be seeing more of that."

"Quite."

He nodded and hologram of Dr. Rao flickered away.

-

**Author Notes: **You guys better do the POLL or else the story is going to be stuck because I cannot continue if I have no idea which personality I am going to use.

Bad-ass Rogue

Rogue who is not afraid to use her powers freely

-

**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13: Last Man Standing

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men except my suspenseful plot!**

**Author's Note:** I'm very very very sorry for the long delay. Forgive me please; I had a lot of pressing issues to solve and the finals. The finals… it's over!! Yay!! I can start writing again. Seeing as how the reviews have decreased very much, I think I'm just going to forcibly drag the Brotherhood in. I mean, it's now or never!! And hopefully, you would eagerly press the review button at the end… Oh and thank you xxbluewingsxx for co-beta-ing this chapter!! (Although the first section is mine lol)

**Other Notes:**

"Saying"

_Thoughts_

'_Telepathic thoughts'_

-

**Chapter Twelve: Meetings**

"Is Secretary McCoy going to be a problem?" asked Worthington Jr. He sat in his office atop the San Francisco lab facility, comfortably watching the feed of the meeting, which he knew the Secretary had no idea whatsoever that he, was being watched. Kavita shrugged. "Hard to say… His political views seem somewhat at odds with his… personal issues." "I imagine we will be seeing more of that." "Quite." He nodded and hologram of Dr. Rao flickered away.

-

**Chapter Thirteen: Last Man Standing**

September 15th, 2008

Virginia

: :

In the middle of a thick forest, an odd metal dome was situated, protecting its occupants from the sudden, harsh storm downpour.

"Hmmm, it says here, the forecast was for sunny skies. Someone's in a bad mood," An aging old man with cropped grey hair spoke to his 'men'.

He was seated elegantly like a proud lion hovering above the other mutants and reading the papers, his expression blank. On the other far corner sat a teenager playing with his lighter. The constant clicking sounds did not affect the old man while the other occupant was casting glares at him.

Finally a yell came from the other corner and Sabretooth growled out a threat, "Stop yer clicking, boy! I'm trying to concentrate, damnit!" A pause and then the blonde-headed teen couldn't resist as he clicked his favorite shark lighter a final time. CRASH! The so-carefully erected cards crashed down the cement pavement.

"You!" Vincent got up and the teen, Magneto's newest recruit, ran for the doors, only to be tripped as the Sabretooth yanked his ankle, causing Pyro to slam unceremoniously on the hard cement. At first, Pryo braced himself for the punch or the kick he was going to get. However, Vincent got off him, took away his lighter, and went back to his deck of cards. Pyro took a moment to get his bearings and righted himself.

Without his lighter, he felt helpless and anger took over momentarily. He started his restless pacing, furious and depressed as he involuntarily took a trip down memory lane: the most recent memories with the X-Men to his depressing childhood memories. He scoffs when he thought back of the X-Men. _I wonder what they would think of me now, living in this… hell hole. No, I can't think of them anymore. I made my decision; I'm not going back._

He remembered how Xavier has always lectured them on the responsibilities of their powers, and he couldn't help but think back on the joys of breaking the rules and enjoying the fun times with Bobby and Rogue. _Rogue_, he thought. _She's just like me, so afraid of using her powers. A pretty little thing_, he mused amusedly before darkening as the voice in his head broke the moment, _'She's not yours. She's with the goody-good Iceman. She doesn't love you.'_

Anger seeped in and he felt hot heat rising within his body as if he was about to explode. He shook his head clear and forced himself to gain control of his temper. He walked up to Eric Lensherr and asked, trying to hide his irritation, "What's the plan? We're not going to stay here and do absolutely nothing, right?" Lensherr looked up from his newspaper and replied evenly, "Child, this is not a game. Planning takes time and patience. Why, the plan is already in motion."

Pyro said exasperatedly, "So what are we waiting for?" Vincent chose to answer his question, "Take a count of all the people in the room, kid. We cannot rush an attack with only the three of us." He was back to building a card pyramid and nothing is going to break his concentration, especially this restless teen. Pryo smirked, "That's quite a lot of words there, Sabre. Who taught you all that?" Vincent laughed, "What? Just because I growl and roar, doesn't mean I don't have the intelligence to answer your question."

"Kid, you don't even know me at all," Vincent said. Eric chose to speak up, "I'd bet you don't know that this fierce warrior has a wife and two children…" He trailed off as he laughed at Pryo's gaped mouth. Vincent grunted, "Tell anyone that tidbit and you won't live to see the next day. You got that, boy?!" Pyro nodded dumbly, still trying to process this new information. Here he thought, being on Magneto's side meant serious guys with serious missions. But he found a whole new perspective, they were just like another family, one that cares for him and didn't try to burden him down with endless strict rules.

-

September 17th, 2008

Westchester, New York

: :

Usually Saturday mornings at 7:30 would find teenagers fast asleep in their beds, with plans of not stirring for another 3 or 4 hours… However for the teenagers of Xavier's Institute, these said teenagers were gathered in the basement, dressed in matching black uniforms. Half of them looked dead asleep on their feet, while the other half were either pacing or looking anxiously. Now why would a bunch of teenagers be hanging around in the school basement so early in the morning on weekend. The answer is simple. Their Physical Ed teacher, the one and only Wolverine, planned a task for them. "Be there or fail the course!" He had threatened them all before dismissing them at their previous class.

Being an X-Men or an X-Men in training, it would be pretty embarrassing if you got an F. So, low and behold, there they were all gathered, waiting for their teacher and the task they didn't know a thing about. "This is a load of crap!" Blake suddenly burst out. Bobby rolled his eyes and let out a sigh of pure annoyance. Like the last thing he wanted was to hear the guy he hated so much, complaining about such pointless matters.

"Like fuck, the guy tells us to be here at 7:30 sharp or fail the course but he fails to show up himself!" Blake continued, some of the other nodding their heads in agreement to what he was saying. Again, Bobby rolled his eyes and saw Peter standing a few feet away, was copying the motion. _Logan would be along any minute; couldn't Blake keep these comments to himself?_ The Professor always told them they needed patience if they wanted to be on the team. The most Bobby could hope for was Logan would come strolling along while Blake was making these wonderful comments and he'd be in for a few detentions.

"Logan's such a fuckin sh" Blake was cut off as a stern growl was heard from the other end of the hall.

"Such a what?" Logan asked, eyebrow raised as he made his way to the group. Blake closed his mouth. Bobby couldn't help the smug look that crossed his face as he sent the gleeful look at Blake, who merely glared in response. "Detention, Blake." Logan said, then turned to address the group.

"Good, you're all here so we can get started on that task of yours." To everyone's credit, they all managed to refrain from groaning, which caused a smirk to cross Logan's face. "It's a simulation in the Danger Room I've created myself. It's called One Man for Himself… Any guesses as to what's going to happen in the Simulation?" He asked, hoping someone would attempt to answer.

"Everyone for themselves." A guy called Uriel stated, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Exactly," Logan said. "Basically, use your powers and get each other out. Once you're beat, you leave the Simulation and join me in the Control Room. No, I won't be in there with you guys, but don't think you can get away without trying. I'll be watching you all so when you're out, I can tell you what you need to work on. Alright? Oh, and seriously, when you're out, you're out. Don't try to jump back in. If I notice any of you trying it, and I will catch you if you try, you get an automatic F, regardless of how amazing you might have performed in the Simulation. Everyone clear?" He asked.

"So what is considered an 'out,' just to be clear." Again, it was Uriel speaking. "If you're knocked unconscious, put in a situation you know you can't get out of alive or about to be knocked out, or you simply give up. Now I know there are some…" He paused. "Conflicts going around…" His gaze travelled over the students but lingered a little longer on Blake, Bobby, and Rogue.

"But killing will not be permitted." Bobby felt Blake's eyes burning into his head and glanced at the other teenager through the corner of his eye. Damn Logan for not allowing killing to be permitted. Oh well, he'd have to make due.

"Any more questions?" Logan asked. At this point, everyone had lost their looks of sleepiness and anxiety. They were now looking eager at the prospect of getting a chance to see how powerful they were compared to their team mates.

"Okay, when you all get in the Danger Room, spread out so you're not all starting in the same place. When you're all ready, I'll start up the Simulation."

"How long will it last?" Jubilee asked in such a tone it could have been a question, or her talking to herself.

Logan seemed to wonder this for half a second before responding, "However long it needs to."

As Logan turned to go upstairs to the Control Room when Spike asked, "What the Hell does that mean?"

Logan stopped on the second step and turned to face the group, a smirk planted on his face. "It's called One Man for Himself. I supposed it could also be called Last Man Standing. Whichever you prefer." This time, he managed to leave before more questions could be directed at him.

The door to the Danger Room opened. Everyone stared at the door as though none of them wanted to be the first one in. "After you," Blake said, looking at Bobby in such a menacing manner. Bobby rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything in turn to Blake.

He simply grabbed Rogue's hand. "Come on," he said and went into the metallic room. Peter went in right after him, Kitty and Jubilee falling in behind, and eventually the others followed in, Blake being the last one to enter. Bobby saw the others taking up different places in the room. He gave Rogue's hand a quick squeeze. "See you," he said before turning and heading to the opposite side of the room. He saw Rogue's fearful face staring at him from across the room before the room went black.

Then he remembered Blake's earlier comment in his head. _"You aren't always going to be there. And now she was alone…" _Despite himself, Logan tilted his chair leisurely, as he typed in the Simulation Code and watched as the room transformed, with a smirk on his face.

Oh yah, this was going to be one Hell of a show!

-

_Don't panic_, Rogue told herself over and over again. _It's not real_. Usually simulations didn't bother her; she had been in the same scenery for previous simulations. It was your typical New York City at night, except it was completely abandoned. The silence and the darkness didn't bother her in the slightest. It was more of the task.

_One Man for Himself_, Rogue repeated to herself. The thing is that there were several residents at the Institute who would love to get their hands on her, and some of them were currently walking through the same simulation as her. Though Rogue figured she had a bit of a head start on everyone else.

Rather than starting out in the open, she had begun in a warehouse filled with millions of crates. Why this pleased her so much was because in the end, she knew everyone would gradually make their way to the warehouse, and her already being inside would give her the perfect chance to ambush whoever tried to enter. Rogue weaved among the crates until she found the door. With a long, calming breath, she crouched in the shadows of the corner closest to the door and waited.

"Gotcha!" Sam yelled, a grin of satisfaction on his face, which quickly to that of surprise when Spike calmly bent over and Sam went flying over his head and rolling on the pavement.

"Shit." Sam laid on his back, staring upwards while Spike covered his mouth and let out a long yawn, clearly bored.

Sam rolled over and stood up. "I knew I hesitated a second too long."

Spike let out another yawn and rolled his eyes over to Sam. "Either that or maybe you shouldn't yell 'gotcha!' Especially when it allows the 'victim' enough…"

He was cut off as there was a blinding flash. After a few moments, the light disappeared and Blake stepped onto the main street. He smirked.

"Should never let your guard down," he whispered, looking down at the now unconscious Spike. After studying the other boy for a minute, he turned to where Sam should have been, but was only faced with emptiness. Blake's eyes stayed as calm and cool as before as they ran up one nearby wall, and the next, trying to locate where the other boy had darted off too.

_He's quick_, Blake thought to himself, still scanning the area. Sam might have his stupid moments, but he was no dumb idiot. He really could move. Then it happened in a fraction of a second. There was a crack and Sam was upon him.

"AHH!" The ear-piercing scream was coming from the edge of the forest, but echoed all around the abandoned New York City.

Jubilee stared dumbly at Kitty, who was laying on front down on the ground as she ducked a stream of fireworks directed at her. The fireworks were cut off as Jubilee continued to stare at Kitty with her jaw hanging slightly open.

Confused, Kitty stood up. "What?"

Jubilee put a hand to her forehead. "You can phase through objects and you duck?!"

Kitty blinked, "Oh yah!" She was gone within seconds as she phased through the ground.

Jubilee sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything." She muttered to herself.

She let out a scream when she felt something clamp around her ankles and dragged her into the ground. She was pulled in just below her shoulders and unable to move. She let out a frustrated growl when Kitty phased through the ground just in front of her.

"Kitty! Come on! You owe me! Let me out!" Jubilee gritted out through tightly clenched teeth.

Kitty looked at her once and smiled ever so slowly, "No way!" and ran through the bushes, but she couldn't escape the accusatory yell that soon followed. "I HATE YOU KATHERINE PRYDE!"

"ARHH!" Erica's scream was cut off as Rogue jumped her from behind and placed a bare hand over her mouth to muffle her scream at the same time, absorbing her energy. A few seconds later, Rogue released her hand and watched as Erica collapsed to the ground. As she sorted to control the new person in her head, little bits around her started to float around her. It was barely a moment later when she realized someone was approaching the warehouse.

She ran to the door with her elbow raised to do some major hitting the second the door flew open. Sure enough, the moment the door opened, her elbow went flying to smash into the face of the other competitor. However, it was barely a centimeter from his face when she stopped as he yelled, "WHOA!!"

Kitty grinned gleefully. She was surprised how long she was lasting in this simulation, as well as managing to take out Jubilee. Although she left Jubilee struggling in the dirt, there was not a doubt in her mind that Logan had released her and ordered her to go to the Control Room.

Score! She had to suppress her laugh as she ran around the corner. A small giggle escaped her lips, only to turn into a gasp of surprise as she tripped over someone and crashed to the ground. She lay on the ground, rubbing her sore knee, as she rolled over to see what, or rather who she had tripped over. Frustration turned into shock when she realized it was Uriel, no doubt unconscious. A few feet away, she saw that Spike was out in the same state.

_This is practically attack lane_, she grimaced. She continued rubbing her knee, eyes unfocused as she thought. She started to stand when she heard a trash can in one of the alleys move. That was all the warning she needed to phase through the ground and out of sight. Peter stepped back into the alley, cursing under his breath.

"It's me! It's me!" Bobby had both hands up, a look of shock mixed with horror on his face. Clearly the thought of an elbow in the face wasn't at all appealing to him.

"Bobby!" Rogue yelled, more out of surprise than anything, and she lowered her arm.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were Blake or Spike!" She said. "I'm sorry!" She apologized again.

Bobby sighed, "Well it is one man for himself, so I couldn't really be mad if you…"

Rogue cut him off. "No, no. You just surprised me. I couldn't take you out."

Bobby looked thoughtful. "You know, Logan never said it was against the rules to form alliances."

"But when about when it's just us?" Rogue asked. "He said it was going to keep going until one of us was left, and you know I could never take you out."

Bobby looked contemplative now. "Say, we make it to the end, I'll surrender and we won't have to worry about it." He grinned. "What do you say? Alliance?" Rogue couldn't object and she knew it would be far easier to get through the simulation with Bobby rather than being by herself. "Okay."

Kitty finally emerged back to the surface a few streets away. She lifted her head out first slowly, looking around cautiously. Seeming satisfied with the empty street, she came out fully and let out a long sigh of relief. Then she heard a faint crackling and only had time to utter one word before the flash of light caught up to her.

"Damn." Bobby was trying without success to push open the window. From here, he had a clear shot of Sam who was slowly and cautiously making his way down the street. He had considered opening the door, but Sam would no doubt see it and give away the whole element of surprise.

Finally after multiple efforts, he turned to Rogue. "A little help please." He said with a hint of knowingness in it. Rogue was sitting on a nearby crate, testing out Erica's power while it was still fresh. Seeing Bobby's exasperated face, she looked at him, slightly puzzled before it dawned on her. "Oh yah! Sorry." She put the crate down and focused on the window. Ever so slowly, it slid open and Bobby gave Rogue a grateful look before extending his hand onto the sill. At this point, Sam was running now, and looking over his shoulder as he approached the warehouse.

_Perfect_, Bobby thought, as a stream of ice flew from Bobby's hand, creating a flat surface of ice appear several feet in front of Sam. When Bobby finished, he popped back inside the warehouse to watch from the shadows. Sam turned back around, not noticing the sheet of ice in time, and slid onto it. For several graceful seconds, he slid across it, until his feet came out in front of him and he fell back, smacking his head against the ice. Bobby winced for the other boy as he fell hard, though he knew Sam would recover, though he wouldn't be thankful for the headache he'd have when he woke up.

Blake was clever and he knew it. He stuck to the shadows so nobody would see him approaching. As he drew closer to the warehouse, he could see Sam was lying in a puddle of water several feet in front of it. He also noted that one of the windows was wide open, most likely where the attack had come from. Blake rolled his eyes. _So obvious_, he scoffed. Only one person had the ability to create ice and he was in the warehouse, and he could only assume he wasn't alone.

Rogue was still sitting on the crate, trying to keep a lookout, but it wasn't easy when every flicker of an outside light made you tense up. Bobby was seated next to her, trying to lookout, but he too was tensing at every little movement. Finally, Rogue saw a shadow flicker across the window and she nudged Bobby in the ribs. "Stay sharp. We have company." She barely dared to breathe the words.

Soundlessly, Bobby nodded and slid off the crate and onto the ground and made his way across the room. He was only about halfway when the door burst open and a stream of electricity followed. Bobby barely had enough time to duck down, pressing his entire body against the ground as the jet of energy showered over his head and towards the line of crates. Rogue gasped with surprise and dove behind the line of crates, as the electricity collided with empty boxes and they went flying everywhere.

Blake jumped in the room, smirking to himself. "Surprise!" He yelled mockingly. "Did you miss me?"

Bobby pushed himself back up to his feet. "Of course, so much I was hoping to never seeing you again," he retorted, glaring at the other boy.

"Hmm, yes. Rest assured the feeling is mutual," Blake said, now sounding rather bored, as if Bobby was a waste of his time.

Suddenly he straightened up, turning serious. "Now both of you just hurry and surrender. It'll save us all time."

"What do you mean? That we would lose in a fight against you?!" She asked, sounding disbelieving.

Blake turned at her, hatred and mock glinting in his eyes. "You can't possibly expect to beat me in a fight, you leech." Rogue didn't dare open her mouth for fear of further scorn.

Bobby glared at Blake darkly, briefly considering if breaking the rules and killing the other boy was worth the wrath of Logan. Eventually he settled on a witty response, but unfortunately, Blake wasn't about to give Bobby a chance to say it, as he sent another bolt of electricity at him. Bobby jumped to side, just barely avoiding the shock. Rogue, who had emerged from behind the crates, dove to the side again as another couple went shooting into the air. Blake attacked again, this time aiming for Rogue rather than Bobby. Rogue ducked less than a heartbeat before the charge would have hit her, infuriating Bobby, who instantly, iced up his hands and shot a stream of ice at the other boy.

Electricity met ice, both full of undying power as the two boys fought to gain ground, but neither was proving more victorious than the other. Rogue watched helplessly, racking her brain for an idea of how to help Bobby, when she noticed the various bits of metal weaved into the construction of the warehouse. Both boys were so distracted, they didn't notice the metal floating across the room, melding together into two rings, which soon went flying at Blake.

He saw from the corner of his eye, something fast approaching, but by the time he realized what it was, it was too late. The two rings rammed into him, knocking him off his feet, slamming him into the wall of the warehouse where the two rings wrapped around him, one around his chest, and the other lower down over his hands. Bobby smiled and turned to Rogue, "Good job!" He turned back to Blake, who was glaring quite madly at the pair.

"Don't even think about using your powers, you idiot!" Bobby glowered at him.

"You'll just end up frying yourself." Blake let out a growl of fury and struggled against the metal, trying vainly to free himself.

After watching for several minutes, Bobby turned to Rogue. "You might as well let him go. He can't get free and so he has to forfeit." Rogue nodded and released her hold on the metal, both rings and Blake falling to the ground. Blake stood up, glaring even more fiercely than the two, and looking ready to attack.

Bobby yelled, "You're out! If you attack us, you'll fail!" For an instant, Blake looked as though he wouldn't mind the 'F', but then seemed to change his mind and stormed out of the warehouse.

Bobby turned back to Rogue. "Well done. I… I guess that's everyone then…" He said slowly. Rogue nodded. She knew that meant he would now surrender and let her be the one that outlasted everyone else. However, before she could open her mouth, she felt something smack the back of her head, and her world went black. The last thing she saw was Bobby's face was one of shock. Logan pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and the simulation died away into the usual metallic room.

He swiveled around in his chair to look at the group of exhausted teenagers gathered around the room. Jubilee and Blake both had their arms crossed tightly across their chests, scowling. Kitty and Erica were talking in urgent whispers to each other. Uriel and Spike appeared casual, not really giving anything away in their expressions. Just then the doors opened, Sam, Bobby, and Rogue entered while holding ice packs to their heads.

Peter was behind them. "I'm sorry, but I had no choice!" He apologized, looking sincere, even as the last of his metal fingers turned back into flesh.

Rogue gave a small wave of her hand and Bobby muttered, "It's alright. You did what you had to."

Sam shook his head, looking at Bobby from the corner of his eye. "At least he has the decency to apologize!"

Bobby looked back at him. "I'm sorry, Sam." He said, his small smile ruining the sincerity that might have been in his voice.

Logan cleared his throat. "Now that you're all here, might I give out the results?" He said, raising an eyebrow challengingly, as though daring someone to protest. When nobody spoke, he began by discussing the strengths and weaknesses of the simulation. Everyone laughed when they heard Kitty had apparently forgotten what her mutation was. Afterwards, Logan went through each person individually, pointing out what they needed to work on and their grade, and finally dismissed them to have a shower before breakfast.

Soon only Rogue remained. Logan grinned at Rogue. "I'm really glad to see you being able to use the other psyches' powers so effortlessly. Keep that up and you'll be a formidable X-Man." He stood up after giving her praise. He gave her another grin and left the room, leaving Rogue to smile to herself in pleasure.

-

Rogue stretched her arms above the couch, flopping onto it happily. After the Danger Room that morning, she'd felt oddly happy. Perhaps the fact someone recognized how far she had come was what had done it. Either way, she felt good about herself. Rogue's smile slowly faded. It was odd because after Danger Room, Logan had taken off and nobody had seen him since.

"Don't worry dear. You know how Logan is. He probably just went out to ride on Scott's motorcycle. He'll be back in time for dinner." That had been Storm's reasoning. Well dinner had come and gone, and still no Logan. In fact, it was nearly eleven and still no sign of Logan.

Rogue was just debating if she should go report to the office when she heard a small clinking near the doorway of the recreation room. For a second, Rogue wondered if one of the smaller kids had come in, but then she remembered Storm had sent all the younger kids to get ready for bed, and surely all the teenagers would be in the other room watching a movie or playing with the new pool table.

She forced herself to get up and turned to see Logan slumped against the doorway. Besides the fact he looked disheveled, he looked fine as though he had done no more than gone out for a minute or two. Rogue smiled and was about to call a greeting when she saw what had caused the clinking noise. A lone beer bottle had slipped from Logan's hand and fell to the floor, rolling carelessly across the floor.

"Logan? Where have you been?" Rogue forced herself to sound more curious than accusatory.

His bloodshot eyes flicked from the floor to her, and his face darkened. "You," he growled out. "What are you doing here?!" Rogue opened her mouth to say it was because she didn't really like the movie the other teenagers had picked out when she realized he meant the Institute.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice sounding weak and small, as she stood up, wanting to leave the room and this dark and drunk Logan.

"I live here just like you."

Logan snorted. "You should leave. Nobody wants you here. Haven't you realized that on your own yet?" His words slurred together as he stumbled a few paces further into the room, blocking any exit Rogue had been hoping for.

Rogue stared in shock. "But this… this morning, you said I would make a formidable X-Man!" She blurted out.

Logan growled deep in his throat, glaring at Rogue now. "Who wants a life sucking mutant like you anyways? All you do is cause pain. Just look at what you did to Jean! You nearly killed her!" Rogue bit her tongue, resisting the urge to wail at the reminder of the accident.

She tried to sidestep Logan, but somehow his legs seem to have sobered up and he blocked her way. "Where you going? Can't face the truth that everyone is suffering because of you?!" He taunted, his warm breath grazing Rogue's face as she identified the alcohol within it.

Rogue could not hold her tongue any longer. "Shut up!" She yelled. For a moment, the world seemed to freeze.

Then Logan's hand flew up and he slapped her across the face, with so much force, Rogue fell to the ground in shock.

"Don't you_ dare_ talk to me like that?!" He voiced an eerie whisper, though Rogue realize she would have been less terrified if he'd yelled at her. Holding her sore cheek in one hand, she dived past Logan and ran out of the room, eyes glistening with tears. _How could he say all those things to me?_ Logan stood in the room by himself, staring at the spot Rogue had fallen, not in surprise at his own actions, but satisfaction. Slowly he smirked and whispered to himself.

"Phase one, complete."

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14: Perfect Getaway

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men except my suspenseful plot.**

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for reviewing. It's going to be very interesting for the next chapters. Hang on to your seats as I take you for a wild, crazy ride! (I hope…) There's going to be less of Rogue now, and more of Pyro. Please be patience and continue to review. Thank you again.

_**Just to let you guys know, Rogue has Logan's healing touch (not so sure about claws), Magneto's metal ability, Bobby's ice ability, and Jean's telekinesis and a tiny little bit of telepathy. She also has the psyche in her mind… who has access to all powers except Roguey's special touch.**_

**Other Notes:**

"Saying"

_Thoughts_

'_Telepathic thoughts'_

-

**Chapter Thirteen: Last Man Standing**

Rogue could not hold her tongue any longer. "Shut up!" She yelled. For a moment, the world seemed to freeze. Then Logan's hand flew up and he slapped her across the face, with so much force, Rogue fell to the ground in shock. "Don't you_ dare_ talk to me like that?!" He voiced an eerie whisper, though Rogue realize she would have been less terrified if he'd yelled at her. Holding her sore cheek in one hand, she dived past Logan and ran out of the room, eyes glistening with tears. _How could he say all those things to me?_ Logan stood in the room by himself, staring at the spot Rogue had fallen, not in surprise at his own actions, but satisfaction. Slowly he smirked and whispered to himself. "Phase one, complete."

-

**Chapter Fourteen: Perfect Getaway**

Rogue ran straight into her room and slammed the door loudly. She threw herself so hard on her bed that she nearly fell off_. Why? Oh, how could he say that? I thought he was on my side… I knew he loved Jean very much… but did he have to do it?_ Tears ran down from her eyes and drenched her pillow. She thought to herself. Maybe… maybe he drank too much and… a-and I cam-me-e at a ba-ad timing-g…

'_Or maybe, you should have heeded my advice a long time ago.'_ The psyche softly spoke from the darkness of her mind. Rogue had forgotten about him and she looked at the cloaked figure on the astral plane. _'You… can see the future, can't you?' _She whispered. _'Not exactly,'_ he replied. _'I can sense things… think of having a sixth sense.'_ He walked slowly towards her. Rogue instinctively moved back, all of a sudden, feeling scared of the cloaked psyche. There was something about him she didn't notice before… like some kind of dark aura surrounded him.

'_I'm not going to hurt you,'_ the psyche spoke gently and when he reached Rogue, he touched her cheek where Logan had slapped. Rogue felt tired and sleepy as she tried to stay awake. _'Everything will be fine. I'll make sure of it.' _She nodded as though she heard what he said. His voice sounded like a soothing sound mothers quieted their infants. _'Sleep now… my princess of darkness.'_ Just like that, her sobs gradually stopped and for the first time in this crazy week, she slept like a baby.

- - -

: September 18th, 2008 :

Rays of sunlight crept into the bedroom, crushing the gloominess within the room. The occupant tossed and grumbled, throwing the blanket in defense to the bright rays as they playfully nudged the sleeping occupant awake. She muttered under her breath and turned her face away from the light, leaving her hand dangling from under the covers. While she tried to steal the last precious moments of her sleep, her free hand gestured around the room. The wardrobe screen opened silently and an outfit floated towards the bed. It was a black turtleneck and dark blue jeans. There, they floated down on the bed where she was still sleeping, unaware of the activity. Her desk, which once had her textbooks and homework assignments, was now tidy and neat.

'_Rise and shine, my princess,'_ the psyche whispered softly. Rogue muttered under her breath, "Five more minutes." _'Wake up now, my princess, or there won't be any breakfast left for your hungry stomach,'_ he chuckled. Rogue asked, _'Why do you keep calling me princess?'_ He paused and then replied, _'Because you are one, look like one… and sooner or later, you will be above while they'll be begging for your mercy.'_ She laughed, _'I like that thought'_ and started getting dressed into the outfit the psyche prepared for her.

She headed out of her room with her backpack slung over her shoulder and headed towards the kitchen. Storm was making heaps of pancakes and placing a couple on each plate next to the stove, as the hungry children ran up for more. Her joyful moment was interrupted abruptly as she turned to place the next plate of pancakes onto the table, when Rogue came towards and intercepted the said plate. They briefly exchanged curt greetings with Ororo's cold look locking into Rogue's neutral gaze. She thought to herself as Rogue left to join her friends. _I must find out what happen to Jean later._ She began to form a plan to corner Rogue alone and interrogate her about her best friend.

Everything went perfectly as Rogue wanted it to be. Blake wasn't anywhere near her; she thought maybe the defeat had humiliated him. Bobby accompanied her all through her classes she shared with him until she had a free period while he has History with Professor Xavier. He left her with a hug and left her with a backwards glance, making sure she was safe.

Rogue walked nervously down the empty corridor, passing the infirmary where Jean slept. She stopped by, fingers pressed against the cool glass wall, watching her teacher and friend sleeping peacefully. She was unaware someone was watching her until she heard the all-too-familiar voice, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Rogue's breath hitched as she slowly turned towards the taunting voice. "Where's your bodyguard, hmm?"

"What do you want, Blake?" She whispered. "You. I want to leave. Look at you, how many times have you passed by here? You're guilty and yet you deny it." Blake said furiously. "How many times must I tell everyone it was an accident? I didn't mean any of this to happen!" Blake whispered contemptuously, "Then tell Prof. Xavier what really happen down there… or are you too scared to admit it? If it was an accident, why keep it a secret?"

As he spoke, he made small advancing steps towards Rogue's trembling frame. "This is your entire fault! You tore this school into ruins…" he hissed as his hands reached towards her. "You don't have a right to belong here. The professor can't stand you. You killed his favorite student." Rogue softly spoke, "Get away from me!" With surprise, Blake moved backwards, retreating into the shadows, but never taking his menacing stare off her.

Rogue felt a cold shiver down her back. Something was amiss with him and she had no interest in finding out. Time will only tell. She checked her watch and gasped. _Not again, I can't be late again._ She left hurriedly to her next class.

- - -

Hank walked quickly to Charles's office where he was expected. There was neither time to survey the new changes nor smile at the children as he passed by. This was not a time for good news. No, and much more will come. He reached the office and knocked sharply. He heard Charles's telepathic _'come in'_ and walked in. He noticed only three people seated in the big, comfy chairs in front of the desk and duly noted Jean was still in a coma. They exchanged warm greetings except for Logan who nodded Hank before returning to his cigar, much to Charles's distaste in smoking in his office. Ororo was seated in the middle of Logan and Scott. He spied a chair near hers and moved towards it.

Ororo gave his side whiskers a playful tug, "I just love what you've done with your hair." He too gave hers a flick. "You too – what there is of it." Her hair once had fallen most of the way down her back now barely touched her shoulders and she was considering cutting it back farther still. Seasons change, so could she.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Charles," McCoy told his mentor. "You're always welcome here, Henry. You're part of this place, as much as anyone."

"I have some news." This wasn't a social call. "Erik?" Xavier asked, obviously fearing the worst. "No" – McCoy shook his great, shaggy head – "although we're making progress on that front. Actually, Mystique was apprehended last week." Xavier asked, "The question is, how will they keep her?"

"For the moment, that's Bolivar Trask's problem, thank God," Hank said. Ororo addressed Xavier, "Magneto's not going to be happy about Mystique." Logan snorted to that remark and said, "Hope your prison has plastic screws." Hank told them, "Magneto isn't the problem – at least, not our most pressing one." Now he had their attention.

"A major pharmaceutical company has developed a… mutant antibody. A way to suppress the X-gene." A very awkward silence filled the room. "'Suppress'?" asked Scott and a glance told him Logan had crushed his cigar in his palm. Hank looked at him. "Permanently." Another, longer silence while the occupants digested the news. "They're calling it a 'cure.'" Logan snorted in disgust, which took care of his opinion. Scott stayed silent. It was Ororo who spoke up, "This is crazy. You can't cure being a mutant."

"Well, scientifically speaking…" Hank began but she interrupted him with her rant. "Since when are we a disease? I've been called many things in my life, Henry, but a disease?" Raw rage and contempt laced her words. "Ororo," Xavier said quietly, and then, when she didn't respond, "Storm!" She looked at him. "It's being announced right now."

- - -

: San Francisco Bay, Alcatraz :

"They've been called saints and sinners," announced Warren Worthington Jr. to the assembled crush of media. "They've committed atrocities and been the victims of atrocities themselves." He stood hatless against the stiff breeze blowing into San Francisco Bay through the Golden Gate, with Kavita Rao bundled far more snugly, standing a bit behind him on the dais. "They've been labeled monsters and not without reason," Worthington Jr. went on. "But there so-called monsters are people just like us. They are our fathers and mothers, our brothers and sisters… they are," and Kavita noticed his voice caught, "our children. Their affiliation is nothing more than a disease. A corruption of healthy cellular activity. Finally, there is hope. A way to end their suffering and the suffering of those who love them."

He held up a slide of a DNA helix in one hand, and in the other, a photo of Kavita's long-time patient, young Jimmy. "A few years ago, we found a mutant with the most extraordinary ability – to repress and even reverse the powers of those mutants who came close to him. Now, after much research and experimentation, we have found the means for **all** mutants to get 'close' to him." He set down the photos and held up a vial. He paused while the crowd before him erupted in flashbulbs. He wasn't just a sound bite on the evening news any longer, he was speaking to the whole world. "This site, which was once the world's most famous prison, will now be the source of **freedom** for mutants everywhere."

- - -

: Virginia :

"It's time," Magneto said to his companions, standing from his chair. Pyro looked up and nodded as Victor gathered the cards and placed them into one of his many deep pockets. "Victor, plan a route to Florida immediately. We must get there by tonight the latest." Victor nodded and got into the helicopter they had acquired from the last mission involving Stryker. He waited for Magneto to climb into the co-pilot seat and for the kid at the back. Then they took off, heading to their new destination. Pyro listened as Magneto told them his plans; the first objective was to gather an army.

- - -

: Xavier's Institute :

The students of the Xavier Institute had already gathered in common rooms throughout the great mansion. "Ladies and gentlemen," Worthington concluded, "I proudly present the answer to mutation. Finally, we have a **cure**!" Rogue let out her breath, unaware that she had been holding it all this while, moving her gaze over the majority of students, noting how they were sitting, what they were wearing. She was covered head to toe, a fact of life for a girl who could steal memories and lives with the slightest accidental touch. She was quite conscious when the psyche said amusedly, _'A perfect getaway, don't you think?'_ She didn't bother to answer as they both know what her answer was. Blake came into her view and smiled mockingly, "There you go, a solution for your troubles since you can't seem to help yourself with killing people." Rogue had finally had enough of his endless threats. She did exactly what the psyche had advised earlier: walk away. Blake was left fuming, vowing for revenge. The psyche had planned a getaway that would make them think she would have gone for it. All she had to do was play a role of hopeful and broken girl.

Storm looked ready to hit something, radiating a violent fury that seemed to impress even Logan, and Hank thought it was probably because it reminded the Wolverine of himself. "Who would **want** the cure? I mean, what kind of coward would take it, just to fit in?" Scott bristled ever so slightly and spoke up, surprising everyone. He had been silent all this time. "For God's sake, Ororo. Not all of us have such an easy time as others 'fitting in.'" She looked at him and the pain that showed in his expression belied the words that followed. "**You** don't see everything in red." He left her to think about that. She called out, "I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean it that way…"

Logan told her, "Don't apologize. For all we know, the government helped cook this up. I mean, suppose someone decides mutants are a public safety issue and society's better off without 'em? Or better yet, let's turn the tables – if you can make a drug to erase the gene, how 'bout one to **create** it? And since when the feds decide for our own 'protection' that maybe we belong on a reservation, where we're available if needed but can be kept isolated from the general population? Pandora's box has **nothing** on this." He spat out the last bit bitterly.

"I can assure you," Hank said stiffly, defensively, because Logan's impassioned argument walked the same path as too many recent, increasingly head, conversations between himself and Alicia Vargas, himself and his own damn soul, "the government has nothing to do with this." Logan looked at him pityingly, "I've heard that before, bub." Hank snapped, provoked past caring about propriety, "My boy, I've been fighting for mutant rights since before you had claws!" Logan looked to Ororo. "Did he just call me 'boy'?"

"Enough." Hank apparently wasn't the only one short of patience. Xavier's voice was harder and flatter than he'd ever heard before. "All of you."

"Is it true?" Rogue suddenly asked from the doorway. "Can they… cure us?" All of them exchanged concerned looks, but Ororo was the first to answer. She may hold some resentment towards the girl who refused to tell her about Jean but this was something totally different. "No," she said flatly. She stepped towards Rogue, holding out her hands, offering all her strength and courage, sick with fury at the realization that it wouldn't be enough. "They can't 'cure' us. Do you want to know why, Rogue? Because there's nothing to cure." She tried to take Rogue's hands but the young girl pulled them away, flinching.

"Rogue," Ororo said in a tone that would not be denied. "**Nothing** is wrong with you or **any** of us, for that matter. You understand?" _It's you, Storm, who doesn't understand this. You think every mutant can easily fit in like you… but you don't know what it's like to be treated like some scum. You can touch without killing, see normally without blasting everything into pieces with laser beams, or have memories of your past when a few of us don't have the privilege of remembering. _However, she nodded but Ororo knew her words had fallen on rock. Rogue heard, but would not listen. Besides, her act was done; they'd bought it.

- - -

: Florida :

The meeting started badly and then it went to hell. Jack Stover held the mike and tried to keep at least a semblance of order. He looked like a classic Harley-riding outlaw biker: long-haired, bushy-bearded; massive in the body with a belly that was spilling over his Levi's; a black singlet that showed off a torso and arms crowded with tattoos. Those who had seen him at the beach knew every inch of him was covered except for his face, hands, and feet. He was known as the Illustrated Man. Folks had gathered at the old Sea Breeze, and emotions were running hot.

"…listen to me," Jack bellowed into his mike, making folks wince as he generated a wicked pulse of feedback. "Listen to me." He'd have better luck yelling at a typhoon, but he somehow persevered regardless. "This is about getting organized, bringing our complaints to the right people! The DMA won't take us seriously if–" One of the razor-boys from up on the Heights cut in, "The DMA is bullshit!" Jack ignored him. "We need to put together a committee and talk to the government!" Someone else yelled, "Goddamn it, Jack, they want to **exterminate** us!" Jack tried again. "The cure is **voluntary**, Louis. Nobody's talking about extermination."

"No one **ever** talks about it." The rich and resonant voice filled the theater, making those six words sound like a call to arms. "By all means," Magneto continued as he strode into view onstage, followed by a young man who took a position where he could watch the much older man's back, and then proceeded to start flicking the lid of a Zippo lighter open and shut. "Go about your lives. Ignore the signs all around you. And then, one day, when the air is still and the long night has finally fallen, they will come for you. And it is only then…"

"Excuse me," Jack interrupted, "this is supposed to be–" Magneto cut him off with a warning smile and addressed the hall as if he was the one who'd summoned them. "It is only **then**," he repeated with emphasis, "you realize that while you were talking about organizing and committees, the extermination had already begun." Jack was about to try again to reclaim the floor, when a flick of the igniter wheel sparked a flame from his lighter, and a gesture from Pryo intensified it to a white-hot flame. He got the message and retreated into the shadows as Magneto continued. "Make no mistake, my brothers, they will draw first blood, they will force this cure upon us. They will steal away our future! The only question you must answer is this: What side are you on? Who will you stand with? The **humans** or with us?"

-

"You talk pretty tough for a guy in a cape," Callisto said. She lived in her leathers and her skin – like that of the gang who followed her – was painted with art and accented with piercings that would make any gangbanger worthy of the name appear modest by comparison. There were rumors that she had almost been associated with Xavier back in the day, that she'd even been responsible for the loss of the use of his legs, but that was a place nobody ventured. She kept her past a private thing, and at present she placed herself on the cutting edge of mutant rights. If anyone did harm to a mutant, they maybe had to answer to her. After all, the X-Men couldn't be everywhere. However, there was no mercy in her. The only mark all of her gang had in common was the Greek letter omega on their necks, signifying the end of things.

"You're so proud of being a mutant, old man, where's your mark?" She wasn't a bit afraid of him. Pyro started forward, only to be held back by a signal from Magneto. "I have been marked once, my dear, and let me assure you…" He rolled up his sleeve with a convulsive violence that spoke volumes to the crowd about the depths of his wounds and the hatred that sprang from them, revealing the number etched along your forearm. "…Proclaim your loyalties as you will, no needle will ever touch my skin again."

Callisto shrugged, not so easily impressed as others present. She sped throughout the room and return to her place, smirking. "I know that you control fire and he controls metal. And I know by my count there's a hundred sixty-five mutants in the room, and not one of 'em above Class Three, other than you two." "So you have talents." Magneto sounded intrigued. "That and more," she replied. Magneto pressed on. "You can sense other mutants and their powers?" Callisto nodded. He was delighted in his restrained, magisterial manner, as if he'd just found a much-desired surprise beneath the Christmas tree. "A living cerebro, bless my soul," he muttered mainly to himself. "How utterly foolish of you, Charles, to let **this** one slip through your fingers."

And then, so that she could hear, "Could you **locate** one for me?" "If I wanted to," she answered. "Trust me," Magneto assured her, "You want to." He turned to leave. He didn't ask for recruits. The only ones who mattered were the ones who followed without being asked.

-

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review please!! I'll post the next one up in two weeks time. Enjoy your weekend.


	15. Chapter 15: Tormented II

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men except my suspenseful plot.**

**Author's Note: **I apologize for not updating this sooner. I've been so busy with my new job that I can't find the time to write this. I hope this chapter makes up for it although it might cause some confusion. This symbol (TT) represents the nightmares by each character. I'm putting it there so as to not confuse you guys as well as myself. For example, TT character's nightmare TT story… The nightmares will be between the symbols. And now the story goes…

_Just to let you guys know, Rogue has Logan's healing touch (not so sure about claws), Magneto's metal ability, Bobby's ice ability, and Jean's telekinesis and a tiny little bit of telepathy. She also has the psyche in her mind… who has access to all powers except Roguey's special touch._

**Summary:** Various characters are plagued by nightmares and wake up on the wrong side of the bed?!

**Other Notes:**

"Saying"

_Thoughts_

'_Telepathic thoughts'_

-

**Chapter Fourteen: Perfect Getaway**

And then, so that she could hear, "Could you **locate** one for me?" "If I wanted to," she answered. "Trust me," Magneto assured her, "You want to." He turned to leave. He didn't ask for recruits. The only ones who mattered were the ones who followed without being asked.

-

**Chapter Fifteen: Tormented II**

As night falls, occupants were sleeping comfortably in their own rooms. However, not all were able to get their beauty sleep. Some tossed around in their covers while others slept on peacefully, unaware of the torments.

TT

Hushed whispers were exchanged outside the glass cylinder which held a subdued man in his 30s. The man had tubes and wires stuck on him. There was some kind of greenish liquid in the container. His eyes were closed as the voices surrounded the container. He felt… well he felt like he couldn't feel anymore. They were viewing him as if he was an animal exhibited to them and they were the spectators in the zoo.

_Where am I? What am I doing here? Who are they? How did I get here?_ These thoughts flashed quickly through his overworked brain. He felt something wrong in his body. His eyes suddenly snapped open and adamantium claws shot out of both of his hands. He screamed and he acted purely on instinct. He broke the cylinder holding him and jumped out like a crouched defensive animal. He brought his shaking hands up and saw a set of claws protruding out on each palm. He screamed and yanked his hair hard.

TT

Logan wrenched his eyes wide and got up his bed quickly. It was the same nightmare he had been having ever since he came to Xavier's Institute. The more Professor Xavier dug up on his past, the frequent the nightmares he had. He slowly looked around in his room and groaned at the remains of what left of his bed. Pillows were slashed and the feathers were scattered around his bed. He fell back onto his bed and just glanced at the ceiling emptily.

* * *

On the same wing of Xavier's Institute, the professor was watched by invisible eyes, watching as he squirms uncomfortably on his king-sized bed.

TT

He found himself standing in front of the infirmary and pulled the glass door out so as to enter. He saw a girl with brown hair and a single white streak, standing besides the comatose woman. He looked down and was horrified to discover a shriveled up body with flame-red hair. His Jean, his favorite student, was dead. His wide eyes slowly traveled up the girl, Rogue, who he had taken her and Logan in, a few years back. Her eyes were black as he met hers.

His head pounded as she brutally assaulted his mind. He screamed loudly and held his head while falling down on the hard, marble floor. "What have you done?" He coughed out the words. It interrupted her concentration and she leisurely turned her head towards the crippled Xavier. She laughed and said in a cold voice, "The question is: what have you done to help me control my gift. Hmm?" That very statement hit him to the core. What had he done to help the troubled girl?

"Nothing," she hissed, apparently she had read his mind – "This is the consequence you'll have to suffer." She turned away and was about to leave the infirmary when he whispered, "You're being possessed, Rogue. Let me…" She spun quickly and he immediately regretted speaking. "Possessed? I feel fine, Professor." She let sarcasm creep into her voice. "It has showed me…. helped me unlike what you tried to do." The vision dissolved into nothingness.

TT

Charles Xavier sat up on his bed, his head pounding while his heart beat a little bit too quickly. He grabbed his dark green robe, climbed into his wheelchair with no difficulty, and directed himself in the direction of the infirmary. As he came closer to his destination, his hands trembled with anxiety as he didn't want to know the damage of what he had done. All these years, he had done absolutely nothing to help her. He braced himself and directed his motorized wheelchair inside.

He approached the sleeping figure which was in the center of the room and was relieved when she looked the same as he saw her. He noticed she looked a little pale but assumed to be in coma for quite a long time. The machines beeped steadily and he felt relieved and calm again. It was all just a dream, he thought. He sat besides Jean and just watched her. It would take a long time for him to return to his sleep.

* * *

TT

A young boy was crouched in a corner, crying. His parents were fighting again. His father was a drunkard; he would come home late in a drunken state and hit the first person he'll see. It was usually his mother who became his victim. Before his father was to return at a certain time, his mother would hide him in a closet and told him to stay until the fight was over.

He sat there quietly, terrified to make a noise, in case his father would suddenly find his hiding place and yanked him by his hair out. He continued to watch them quarrel in the kitchen. This time, it was about her cooking. His father usually found something to quarrel about. There were no peaceful days with him around.

He watched his father roughly pull his mother over to the stove. Before he knew it, he found himself standing in between his parents, arms wide protecting his mother. His father shouted, "Get out of the way, you ungrateful brat!" "No. Leave mum alone!" The boy was shouting. Words fell onto deaf ears as the man grabbed his son's T-shirt and shove him towards the stove. His mother crashed into a table and was unconscious. As the kid screamed in terror, the flame on the stove grew larger and bigger. The fire miraculously jumped out of the stove and onto the man who then screamed in pain…

TT

Far away, the teenager was jolted awake. John turned his head and groaned as the clock displayed the time. It was only 2:30 AM and he still had 5 more hours with nothing to do. He reached for his lighter and snapped it open. He manipulated the tiny flame in his palm. It reminded him that he was Pyro now; he was no longer the St. John he used to be, playing pranks on unsuspecting students. He now had a purpose: to show the world that he was no longer the kid they had pushed around.

Pyro left his room and walked to the cramped, dimly lit kitchen. Magneto had expanded the hideout ever since the Marauders joined them. He found Callisto nursing a cup of coffee. "What are you doing up?" He asked. She curtly replied, "Came back from a round of scoutin'," and left him alone with the lights flickering. Another figure joined Pyro; it was Victor, also known as Sabretooth, who went to the fridge and grabbed a can of beer. Victor said, "Couldn't sleep?" Pyro shrugged in response and asked his, "And you?" The man replied casually, "Hunting" – but said softly to the kid, "Watch out for that Callisto. Something's off and I smell it. Erik's too anxious to get his plan together to notice." – then loudly said, "Get some sleep, kid. Tomorrow's a long day."

He clapped Pyro's shoulder and left the teen wondering about the tattooed Marauder.

* * *

TT

A young boy with blond hair had just returned from the local middle school. There was an ambulance nearby but he didn't think much of it. He skipped up the porch steps and opened the door, whistling a merry tune. He stopped short when he noticed a guy lying in the stretcher, unconscious. The blond boy took a closer look and was shocked to find that this guy was Cody Robbins, his sister's boyfriend.

He quickly bounded into his sister's room and found her crying in a corner. "Marie?" he gently went over to her but stopped when she screamed loudly. His mother hurriedly pulled him out of her room and left her alone. That night, he was playing his favorite video game, Halo. When Marie passed by his room, he quietly followed her down the stairs. As she started to open the back door, he found the courage to speak up, "Sis, where are you going?" She was wearing a green long coat with black pants and her Timberland boots. She turned around, holding a black duffel bag, and looked at her younger brother. "I'm leaving, Jamie. I can't stay here." "Why?" He asked again, being ten, he was an inquisitive kid. "I-I created this mess. I have to go, Jamie. I'm sorry." Jamie went closer to her and said stiffly, "So you're leaving this 'mess' to us? Mum and dad are freaking out. T-the neighbors will gossip… You can't leave me alone."

She flung the door open and escaped in the darkness, leaving the poor boy sobbing. He yelled, "You promised me, sis. You said we would stick together and y-you broke it!"

TT

-

The young boy, now in his early teens, squirmed in his bed uneasily. He had no relief as he was plunged head first into another nightmare of his past.

-

TT

He ran away from home, just like his sister had done. This time, it was to escape the taunts and accusations about his sister. He weaved his way around dingy, dirty buildings, trying to escape the group of bullies. _It's a maze in here._ He ran to a corner and found himself at a dead end. He backtracked but stopped abruptly as the gang had caught up to him. They approached him cautiously, yet shouting degrading words such as mutie and scum.

He felt scared and at the same time, he felt a strange surge through his body. He raised his hand and noticed the group stopped hesitantly. He slowly raised his right hand and stared amazingly as bolts of lightning hurtled towards the bullies. There they lay, screaming and twitching in pain. He felt the energy withdrawing from his body, feeling tired all of a sudden. _Come back. Don't leave me._ He tried to call the energy surge back into his body, but was too exhausted to do so. He fell to the pavement and saw a blurry figure in his 20s, wearing red glasses, picked him up. As he closed his eyes, he heard his savior say, "You'll be okay. I got you."

TT

The words echoed and soothed the traumatized teen. He had changed; he was no longer Jamie D'Ancanto. That was three years ago. He now had a new name and was sheltered under the same roof as his once-called sister. Blake mused: he had yet to come up with a good code name. _Oh well, there's plenty of time to think._ He drifted off to sleep within minutes after his recent nightmare.

* * *

On the same wing as Blake, a girl with a sliver streak was not having any sleep as she tossed repeatedly in her bed; her hair was a mess whilst her covers lay crumpled on the floor. Dried blood was stuck to her pillow and sheets as her skin healed the wounds on her knuckles.

Brief memory flashes past her eyes as she faintly experiences each person she had absorbed until the most recent memory slowed down and she felt the slap Logan had landed. _'Because of you, everyone is suffering.' _Rogue watched herself back on the memory lane where she had left her family behind, because she had been too afraid to fix the mess. _Why must trouble always follow me? Why? Why me?_ She distantly remembered her younger brother shouting for her. She broke her promise to him.

Rogue woke up and scanned her messy room. She noticed the time on her digital clock displayed 7:30am. She groaned loudly when she remembered today was the Danger Room session. That meant she had to endure another round of insults from that boy's mouth. _What was his problem?_ She wondered as she looked for new clothes to wear for the day. Then she froze in mid-step; she'd totally forgotten about Logan's disturbing words.

_I can't face him. Not today._ She crashed to the floor, stressing out. _'Why don't we spend some time building a mental wall around it?'_ Rogue pondered thoughtfully, _'I don't know… Do we even have the time to build a titanium wall?' _The psyche laughed as she said this, _'Your class with Logan doesn't start till noon. That's plenty of time… and if it should crumble, let me take over… as a last resort.' _He quickly added the last bit when she glared at him. _'The last time you did that, people freaked out. Logan's gonna be suspicious and will tell Xavier who will then notify the whole damn school that I'm probably possessed by some devil with black eyes!'_

He paused, realizing that she could be right this time, and said slowly, _'On a last resort then…should you lose control of the mental block, I'll handle the reigns.' _She replied, _'I'm holding you on that, mister.' 'Don't call me mister; It makes me sound old,'_ he grumbled but proceeded to guide her on reining the nightmare into the 'titanium' wall she mentally built.

* * *

Magneto's Headquarters

Pyro woke up as the alarm clock beeped loudly. He rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom outside of the hallway. He went through his morning routine and headed back to his room where he reached into the bedside drawer to retrieve his lighter. His hand grabbed air instead. He shoved open the drawer and saw nothing. He ransacked his entire, cramped room. _Where the hell can it be?_ Clothes and books were thrown all over the floor.

"Looking for this?" the guy laughed at Pyro's wrecked room. Pyro swiftly turned around and saw the man clicking his lighter. He was one of the Marauders in Callisto's gang. Code name was Kid Omega. "Give it back now," he growled. "How about a fight? Winner gets to keep it," Kid Omega laughed at Pyro. "Oh wait, you can't fight me cuz I have this baby over here," he laughed tauntingly at Pyro's expense. Furious of feeling so useless without the lighter, he said nothing which didn't help the case at all. Pyro was steaming as the Marauder threw insults at him, not only that but Sabretooth was watching too. He, however, had his large hand buried in his deep pocket.

Pyro raced to his bedside stand once again and searched for any spare lighters. None of them worked. Kid Omega had already activated his own power; needles had appeared on every surface of his flesh including his head. He grinned evilly but failed to notice Sabretooth striking a match behind him. Pyro saw his chance and manipulated the small flame till it grew to a large dragon hovering behind his opponent. He grinned to himself and watched as Kid Omega frowned. "Yo Kid, behind you!" His opponent turned around and was smacked hard into the far hallway by the fire dragon's tail. The Marauder crashed into the metal wall and Pyro couldn't help but wince at the small dent. He calmly walked towards the unconscious figure and picked up his lighter.

"Thanks Vic," Pyro said after pocketing his shark lighter in his jeans pocket. Victor nodded and replied, "Yer want to make something so nobody steals from yer again." Pyro frowned but caught the object that was thrown at him. He looked at Victor with confusion who shrugged, "Yer put your lighter in that cache… and yer wear it on your palm…or something." Pyro then tried on the device and… it worked. "Hey man, I owe you one." He playfully punched the bigger guy on his shoulder and whistled happily to the kitchen.

* * *

Xavier's Institute

Time had flown quickly and students were enjoying their break outside. Some of them had decided to chill in the recreational lounge. Blake passed by the lounge leisurely and went down the basement stairs. He heard voices in front of him and stopped himself at the last step. He recognized the voices to be the Wolverine and Rogue. He peered cautiously and noticed her flustered expressions.

"You okay?" Logan asked Rogue, concerned. Her earlier actions had confused him. When he greeted her during lunch in the kitchen, she had flushed red and stammered out a greeting. Now she was acting coolly. He wasn't the only one who noticed; Ororo was there, raising her eyebrow at him. He shrugged helplessly.

Rogue replied nonchantly, "I'm fine-" and tried to move past him. He blocked her easily and noticed her expression to one of irritation. "Rogue… what's going on? You've… been so distant lately," he hurriedly went on as she folded her arms in front of her chest. _This is going nowhere._ Logan tried to switch topics, "You were amazing earlier; the strategy you used… if you keep it up, you would have a place in the team." Rogue said distractedly, "Yeah, thanks." In her mind, she was frantically thinking, _'What the hell is he playing at?'_ The psyche responded quickly as Logan advanced slowly towards her, all the while complimenting her. _'Get past him… use your powers or something… I don't like this.'_

Rogue tried unsuccessfully to slip past him but found herself in a corner. Storm came from Logan's other side. Oh shit! Rogue looked at both of them and her voice quavered slightly as she tried to put on a brave front. "Wha-What's… going on?" Storm replied, "It's time we hear your answers, Rogue. What were you doing with Jean?" Rogue just stared at the straightforwardness before hissing angrily at Logan who immediately took a step back. "You…you set me up!" Storm said sternly, "If you told us what exactly went on, you wouldn't be in this situation." Rogue snapped back angrily, "I already told you the truth! How many times do you want me to repeat it?! She was helping me control my powers." Blake surprised everyone by asking, "And how did she end up in a coma?" Rogue widened her eyes before realizing he held no hate in his eyes except sparkling curiosity – the same sparkle she remembered distantly she had seen in her younger brother – she mentally shook her head to clear the cobwebs away.

All eyes stared at her with different expressions. Blake's was full of curiosity, Logan's was pleading, and Storm's was harsh. Rogue took a breath and murmured softly, "I…she thought I had it in control…touched me…lost it all…beautiful power…like a…God…and then she…was out." There, the truth was out. Rogue took the silence and shoved past Logan to escape the lingering tension.

-

Blake took a moment to absorb the information and silently backtracked to the main hallway, leaving the two adults alone. He was so deep in his pondering that he failed to notice a kid with bright-orange hair moving right into him. They crashed hard on the floor and Blake came out from his trance. He saw a hand in his vision and took it. The kid turned out to be Uriel who was in a downright mess. His hair was unusually sticking out at all ends. "Hey man, I'm sorry…" Uriel tried to apologize but Blake waved it away. "What's with you?" He asked, keeping the sarcasm in check. "Uh… I…um… kinda lost something," Uriel replied and ran past Blake into the main hallway. "Hey! Wait up!" Blake shouted and hurried to catch up with him. "You need help finding a book or whatever you're looking for?"

Uriel stopped and waited for Blake to be within distance. "You…can't help me, dude." "Why not?" Blake asked. "Uh…cuz you see… I'm trying to find a wandering spirit." At Blake's confusion, he briefly explained his gift. Blake nodded, "What do I look for?"

Uriel raised his eyebrow and said, "You still in? Uh…well…this spirit likes to…possess people…so…" Blake grinned and replied, "So…I'm looking for someone acting suspiciously?" "Um, yeah!" Uriel smiled. Finally, someone understood him. He was always marked as strange, almost lunatic as he spent most of his time talking to the spirits. No one but him could see these spirits and now he found someone who understood him perfectly. Blake's excited voice brought him out of it and both boys ran off looking for a runaway spirit.

Throughout their search, Blake questioned his new friend on everything ranging from his unique powers to his favorite food. The boys' laughter carried all the way to the infirmary, where Dr. Grey seemed to be sleeping serenely. Professor Xavier looked up startled at first and then welcomed the boys into the room. "Hello boys. What brings you here?" Blake hesitated a little, "We were looking for a-" "Friend, Professor. We were just passing by," Uriel said hurriedly. Professor Xavier smiled and waved them good luck.

Uriel nodded and ungracefully shoved Blake out of the glass doors. Once they were outside, they began to trudge towards the west wing where the teachers were residing. Blake decided to confront him, "What happened earlier? You were… I don't know… you seemed shocked." Uriel took a while to reply, "I found… something strange." Blake waited, falling in step with him. "It was something like a spirit's signature, only… it wasn't mine," Uriel answered slowly, deep in thought. Confused, his friend asked, "What do you mean it wasn't yours? Is there another…ghost out there?" Uriel laughed at the term 'ghost.'

"The runaway spirit we're after is a crafty mastermind. He has a mischievous streak. I guess you could say he likes to cause chaos." Blake snorted. "The institute is already in chaos with Rogue and Dr. Grey's fiasco." Uriel nodded and asked his own question, "What's with you and Rogue? I mean, do you…like know her from somewhere? You seemed more upset than the others do. It's like you have a history with her or something." Blake glanced at him. "She… Can you keep a secret?" He blurted and stopped walking. Uriel noticed his friend's sudden serious demeanor and nodded affirmative.

Blake ran his hand through his spiky hair and sighed. "Before I came here, before I was a...mutant, I had a perfect family. Then all of a sudden, my sis had an… accident with her boyfriend. She became one of them. Afraid, she ran away and left my parents and me with the mess behind. Everything changed after that. Those people hated us… me because of what my sis did. I became their target. When I turned thirteen, I dropped out of school." Blake started pacing while Uriel waited patiently as he leaned against the pillar. "I couldn't take all those stares, the accusations thrown at me. I didn't do any of this. Some older students formed a gang and went after me. Because of my sister, I became the target. I felt so betrayed…so angry for laying all the blame on me. Then something in me changed. I killed them all." He whispered quietly, "I killed them all." He ruffled his hair again and looked Uriel in the eyes, "The Rogue… is my sis. Whenever I see her, it brings back so many bad memories. I don't hate her, Uriel. I just can't stand her; Here she is, going to school, having friends, having a jolly good time…while I was beaten, kicked by those beasts. I was…lonely until Mr. Summers found me and brought me here."

Uriel understood finally. He once thought Blake was merely a bully; he never knew the story behind it. Now that everything was said, he bit his lip nervously, "You are my first friend and I'll keep your secret. She doesn't know you're here?" Blake scoffed and simply said, "I changed my name." Thus it ended the conversation and they walked through the quiet hallway when Uriel held out his right arm to stop Blake.

"He's here…"

* * *

San Francisco

"Mr. Worthington, sir," announced a technician. "He's arrived." Worthington replied, "Good. Bring him in." He turned away from the glass window where down below, a line of mutants stretched around the block. The street was cordoned off, with a group of SFPD squad cards forming a barrier right down the middle. Across the road, almost as many mutants gathered, as vehemently opposed to what Worthington had to offer as the others were desperate to partake. Rao touched his arm. "Are you sure you want to start with him?" "I think it's important, yes." She pulled on surgical gloves and selected an appropriate vial and syringe from the tray. Two orderlies brought in Worthington's only child, his son – his heir.

Warren had a face and form that belonged to a movie poster –a leading man capable of breaking every heart alive and jump-starting a few that weren't. His hair was a burnished gold which swept messily from his face. Tall and lean as ever, he was more handsome than a young Brad Pitt. He wore an overcoat and there was a strange hump between his shoulders that make the coat ride up tremendously. It was clear he didn't want to be there. He wasn't fighting the orderlies, but he wasn't cooperating either, and they had to gently but firmly pull him forward to face his father.

"Hello Warren," Kavita said brightly. She was ignored but gave no sign that it bothered her. "You okay, son?" Worthington asked, like a man biting a bullet. He got a shallow nod in return, from a son that seemed unsure how to answer. "Did you sleep all right?" "Yeah I guess."

"You know I'm proud of you, for doing this." Warren took off his overcoat, revealing an open shirt, and underneath, a complex leather harness reminiscent of a straightjacket, only the young man's arms were completely unrestrained. "The transformation can be a little jarring," Kavita cautioned. Sweat popped on Warren's brow, suggesting that wasn't an altogether helpful thing to say.

"Dad," Warren asked pleadingly, the sheer desperation in his tone catching his father's heartstrings, taking him back to the nights he'd sat with his boy after lights out, staying with him until he fell asleep to protect him from the monsters under the bed. "Dad," Warren repeated with more intensity, displaying more overt fright. "Can we… can we… talk about this a second?" Worthington took his son's hand. "We talked about it, son. It will all be over soon." But Warren wouldn't stop squirming. Things got worse as he tried to wriggle his way loose from the orderlies, from his father. "Wait," he demanded. "Just _wait_ a minute."

Worthington Jr. tried his "dad" voice: "Warren, calm down!"

"I…no…I can't do this!"

"Just relax, son," Worthington Jr. tried in a more placating tone. The orderlies were having an increasingly harder time holding on. The young man's struggles had loosened the harness to the point where Warren could actively strain against it. The orderlies were built for the job – they looked a match for pro linemen, twice Warren's size and change in every way. But he shrugged them off as if they weighed nothing, and they smacked against the walls of the spacious office.

He showed no interest in the guards as he tore at his shirt, yanking it open to the sound of popping buttons. He flexed his chest with a great outcry… and the industrial-grade belting leather shredded like tissue paper, reminding Worthington Jr. of an article he'd read about the wings of large birds. The wings of a goose propel that great bird through the sky for thousands of miles. A swan's wing, that thing of poetic beauty, can break a man's arm.

How much more powerful then, those of a man, capable of lifting him from the ground and hurling him through the air? How strong were the muscles required to sustain the flight? Beholding his son, Worthington Jr. can't help but think of the flights of angels he'd seen depicted in catechism class, and all the representations of doomed Icarus. The fantasy paled in comparison to the reality.

Warren's wings stretched twice his height and more, tip-to-tip across a back that suddenly seemed much broader and indecently muscled than his father remembered. They were a pristine white that was almost radiant. The orderlies were so dumbstruck with the incandescent beauty of the man and the moment that they almost forgot their purpose. "Warren," the father tried when words came back to him, "it's a better life we offer. It's what we all want!" Looking down at his father, Warren replied with a harsh and unforgiving scream: "_No!"_

The orderlies had withdrawn to the doorway once Warren's wings had opened, and they'd summoned reinforcements. There was no escape that way. "It's what _you_ want!" Warren yelled. Seeing guards in a phalanx at the door, he ducked towards the windows. "Warren, _don't_," cried his father. _"No!"_ And just like that, with a resounding crash, he was gone.

-

On the streets below, warning cries rose from the crowd as they scrambled for protection, covering their heads as the broken glass came raining down. Some instinctively used their powers – telekinesis for deflection, and invulnerability of all shapes and sizes to cover themselves and those around them. Only a few actually saw what happened, and most of them didn't believe it. Afterward, they would certainly be reluctant to tell. Just because they are mutants didn't make them all that eager to boast that they'd seen a bona fide_ angel_ soaring over San Francisco.

Warren noticed none of this, and if he had it wouldn't have mattered. All he was aware of was the metronomic beat of his wings as they grabbed great gouts of air and thrust out behind him and the feeling of climbing ever higher, rushing even faster, through the afternoon sky. The wind rushed across his face, flushed with the unaccustomed exertion and the terrific demands he was placing on his system. He'd have to eat soon and rest. Wouldn't do to black out from hunger at his altitude. He was flying. His heart pounded in his chest, pushing blood through his body like rivers of molten flame, searing him from crown to toes to the tips of fingers. He believed he was burning up, yet knew as well, with that same irrational certainty, that he'd be all right. This was where he belonged. _He was flying!_ That deserved a cheer, and he gave one he hoped was loud enough for all the Bay Area to hear. He passed the Worthington Research Facility, so high and so quickly that he was barely seen – save by one.

Jimmy's attention had been caught by the strange new shape up in the sky, and he watched without consideration of what it might be or what this might mean. He'd never seen anything so beautiful, _ever_, and was content to pass the time, however fleeting, simply enjoying it.

* * *

Inside the cellblock, clocks and lighting conspired to convince the inmates that it was the middle of the night. In fact, it was quite the opposite. They were incarcerated in a super-semi, a double-length tractor trailer cruising the back roads of heartland America. In the beginning, and for as long as it worked, it had been an inspired idea. With the destruction of Mount _Haven, _the federal government had nowhere to hold superpowered prisoners. Every attempt to establish a replacement led to an acute attack of NIMBY_ – Not in my backyard, goddamn it!_ – on the part of all the governors approached, as they proceeded to wrap themselves in the mantle of states' rights. Given what happened last time, it was hard to argue the point, especially when it came to someone as personally and professionally valuable to Magneto as Mystique. That's when the idea was pitched for a _mobile_ prison.

There were a helluva lot of roads in the contiguous Forty-Eight, and a _helluva_ lot of trucks. This wasn't searching for a needle in a haystack; it was searching for the right needle. One that was constantly on the move, and thoroughly shielded against Magneto's magnetic scans. He could be standing right beside the truck and never sense Mystique's biosignature. The number crunchers ran the probabilities of discovery and came up with a number in the billions.

How were they to know Magneto would cheat?

The first anyone was aware of it was when every vehicle in the convoy started shaking itself apart at the seams, and every electronic instrument started bugging out big-time. The duty officer slapped the panic button, never realizing that his signal was degraded the moment it left the antenna. That's when Magneto stepped out into the middle of the road. The escort drivers floored their accelerators, hoping for a chance at running him down. With a casual flick of the wrist, he sent both armored Suburbans tumbling end-over-end off the road. Same applied to the after-guard. The super-semi driver stomped on his brakes in a futile effort to save himself as the cab was torn from the trailer and pitched through the air, soaring the length of a football field before crashing to the road in a ball of fire and torn metal.

Momentum kept the trailers coming, although the front end, deprived of the cab's support, crashed down to the pavement and started sending up an impressive rooster-tail of sparks. Magneto stood his ground. As casual as if this was merely a Sunday stroll through the park. As the lead trailer approached, he simply crushed it, letting the screams of tortured steel absorb those of the living inside. By the time it stopped at his feet, he'd reduced a twenty-meter container to the size of a shoe box, while the second trailer, the longer one containing the prisoners, was altogether intact.

The moment the alarm sounded, the guard ran for his station, but the sudden disengagement of the cab and the destruction of the lead trailer left his partner sprawled on the monitor console, shocked unconscious by a massive series of short circuits as Magneto over-loaded the internal security systems. The guard himself was tossed to the catwalk right at the rear, by Mystique's cell. Knowing things would only get worse and that his chances of making it out of this alive were almost nonexistent, he grabbed for his sidearm regardless. He was a trained professional and he had a responsibility. The guard had sworn an oath. That oath was his epitaph. Mystique snaked her legs through a ridiculously tiny breach in the wall of her cell, twisting her malleable form through some impossible gyrations, making herself as boneless as an anaconda so her feet could find and embrace the guard's neck. He felt her touch, heard her laugh…and she broke his neck. She extended her toes to the length of a chopstick, and using them to hook the keys from his belt, and bring them back to her.

-

Magneto made his way to the back of the prison truck, where he was joined by Pyro and Callisto, who'd dealt with the last of the escort. Beneath the façade of what appeared to be ordinary truck doors was a second level that would have done a bank vault proud, secured by a series of massive, high-tech locks. The entire body of the vehicle was composed of nonferrous ceramic composites, both lighter and significantly stronger than any metal this side of pure adamantium. Magneto cocked an eyebrow at the inventiveness of the design, reminded of a piece of information gleaned by Mystique some while back, that there was a mutant inventor working for DARPA, the Defense Department's Advanced Research and Planning Agency, known only by the code name Forge. If it was Forge's work, that made him – a force to be reckoned with, on a par with Xavier himself.

He brought his thoughts back to the business. He couldn't affect the fabric of the truck directly, and suspected that the armored shell would withstand any modification he might make to the escort vehicles – which were made of steel – to use them to breach the walls. He permitted himself a smile. Did they truly think him such a simpleton? Did they think that in the decades his powers had been active he hadn't devoted a substantial portion of his life to researching all there was to know about the nature and properties of magnetism, one of the four fundamental forces of Creation itself?

He attacked the truck directly, but on a subatomic level, refining his perceptions to the point where the world was no longer composed of tangible, readily identifiable objects, but instead flash points of energy, lines of force. It wasn't easy, and here he cursed the ravages of time, wishing he'd had such a level of insight at an age where he'd been hale enough to utilize it properly. A slight reshuffle of the alignment of atoms within a molecule, molecules within a lattice, and _presto_! What had been unbreachable was now as brittle as rice paper. With a confident smile, he restored his perception to normal, and then reached up to the nearest lock, giving a hearty tug – and the whole door popped off its hinges. Callisto caught it as it fell, and tossed it aside with an ease and power that revealed an impressive physical strength. Magneto filed this information away from future reference.

-

Mystique was standing in the doorway, and at the sight of him she struck one of her more delicious poses, radiating irresistible temptation and intolerable insolence, all in the same sultry look. "About time," she chided. He answered with a thin smile, "I've been busy, my dear." She ignored the veiled reprimand because she was clearly happy to see him, telling him so with a smile which he didn't answer. "Did you find what we were looking for?" She nodded and the smile went away.

"The source of the cure is a mutant, code-named Leech. A child at the Worthington Labs in Berkeley. Without him, they have nothing." Magneto took a moment to consider what she'd told him, and then decided to acknowledge the tumult coming from the other cells. "And who do we have here," he mused aloud, eyeing a clipboard on the catwalk and using a minor bust of power to toss it into Pyro's grasp. "Read off the guest list, if you please." As they made their way along the catwalk, John Allerdyce flipped to the appropriate page. "James Madrox," he announced, at the cell next to Mystique's. "This one robbed seven banks," he told them. "At the same time." Pyro began, "His mutant name is…" "Multiple Man," finished the voice within the cell. Magneto popped the lock and a normal-looking young man – dark hair, average height, athletic build – rose to his feet. "I could use a man of your talents," Magneto told him.

As Madrox approached, he stepped momentarily through a pool of deep shadow, and just that quickly, between one step and the next, he was leading a column of identical duplicates, all of whom responded to Magneto with a different expression or greeting, establishing their innate individuality. There were all cut from the same cloth, so to speak, but they could apparently operate independently. "What they know, I know," Madrox boasted. "What they learn, I remember." With a glance at her nails, Mystique asked innocently, "And if they're hurt, do you feel it? If you're knocked out, do they stick around?" The multitude of sour expressions was all the answer they needed. Magneto understood the limitations, but repeated his invitation regardless. "I'm in," Madrox told them, in a chorus of eager voices. "Splendid," Magneto acknowledged. "Welcome to the Brotherhood."

The next cage was massively reinforced, with huge locks for emphasis. Magneto peeked through the small access port. "Careful with this one," Mystique cautioned. Shackled to a chair, complete with head restraint, was the largest figure Magneto had ever seen, more impressive than Sabretooth, far more so than the X-Man Colossus in his armored form. A veritable mutant behemoth. "Cain Marko," Mystique announced, prompting a wry sidewards glance of bemusement from Magneto. She shrugged back as if to say, not her fault. "Solitary confinement," Pyro told them, reading from the file. "Zero contact. Check this out." His voice rose in excitement, reminding Magneto that he was still a lot younger than he liked people to think. "'Prisoner must remain inert at all times. If he builds up any momentum, he becomes virtually unstoppable.'"

"How fascinating," said Magneto, and proceeded to open the cell. "What do they call you?" he asked, once inside. "Juggernaut," was the reply. "I can't imagine why." The huge truck creaked ominously as Juggernaut propelled himself from his chair. As he reached down for his helmet, Pyro couldn't resist a jibe. "Nice helmet." Juggernaut looked at the boy as if he were a bug about to be squashed. "Keep my face pretty." Pyro had sense enough to leave things at that. The remaining cells were empty.

-

As they exited the truck, no one noticed a stir on the monitor console. Herman Molina knew the safe play, the smart play, was to stay right where he was and do nothing. Being assigned as security for this run wasn't a dead-end job for losers who couldn't cut it elsewhere – they had recruited the best of the best, and drummed into them from the get-go how vital their responsibility was, how dangerous their charges were. Now the three prisoners were not only loose, but they were walking out with Magneto. Something had to be done, and after taking a glance around, it was plain that he'd drawn the short straw.

Mystique caught the green dot of a laser out of the corner of her eye, centered on Magneto's back. They were too far apart to push him clear and there was no time to yell a warning as she registered the faint _thip_ of a weapon discharging…

**To be continued…**

* * *

NOTES: I decided to add some of my notes here, so you know where the story or chapter is going. I try not to confuse you too much. It's the program that sucks for me.. I can't insert any symbols in here as it deletes them instead. I also noticed reviews have declined quite a bit and I'm sorry for not posting sooner. I've been rather busy with my new job; I don't exactly have enough time (like 2 hours to myself) to write the next chapter. The outline for the next chapter is already done but the actual writing and planning is delayed, I'm sorry to say.

1. You've seen how Logan has acted in the mansion as a surrogate father for Rogue. So I've been doing some thinking and thought it was a good idea for Sabretooth to be somewhat protective of John. Since he's the youngest in the Brotherhood, there would be some conflicts. An older "mentor" would do some good and maybe rein that hot temper of his...

2. I made Blake as Rogue's little brother. I thought it should give a good explanation on the hatred he has against her.

3. If you were wondering as to why Blake was stopped by Uriel that ended with "He's here…" I suggest you stay tuned to the next chapter. Your answers will be answered, for it explains the strange acting by Logan in chapter 13.

4. Will Mystique become human or was luck on her side? Stay tuned to that too…

Reviews and Feedback are greatly appreciated. I love reading them as it helps me moves forward and that someone is taking a couple of minutes to write a couple of lines. Thank you for helping me come this far.


	16. Chapter 16: Just The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men so don't sue me!**

**Author's Note:** Only two reviews for the previous chapters. Sad, really but I want to thank those who had taken their time to review. Oh and Wanda W, I like your lengthy review. It…was amusing. You know, I re-read my previous chapter and noticed I made a mistake with one of the Marauders' name. It's Quill not the Kid Omega who was threatening Pyro. I noticed none of you recognized it… Hmm, the contents must have captivated you. Erm, anyone know what Kid Omega's power is?? Alrighty then, enough said, EnJoY!!

_Just to let you guys know, Rogue has Logan's healing touch (not so sure about claws), Magneto's metal ability, Bobby's ice ability, and Jean's telekinesis and a tiny little bit of telepathy. She also has the psyche in her mind… who has access to all powers except Roguey's special touch._

**Summary:** I think the title explains it all.

**Warnings:** Mild violence and death (not CHARACTER death!)

**Other Notes:**

"Saying"

_Thoughts_

'_Telepathic thoughts'_

-

Chapter Fifteen: Tormented II

Mystique caught the green dot of a laser out of the corner of her eye, centered on Magneto's back. They were too far apart to push him clear and there was no time to yell a warning as she registered the faint _thip_ of a weapon discharging…

-

**Chapter Sixteen: Just the Beginning**

…dove in front of it. She heard a sting between her breasts as the serum struck home. She convulsed violently and felt her blue scales disappearing. _Nooo! It can't be…_ She was a mere human again; she became one of them whom she had become to loathe. She tried to cover herself from the shocked gazes up above and one smirking Marauder. She looked pleadingly at Erik and he shook his head but bent down to caress her cheek.

"Such a shame…you were so beautiful," he said and whispered just for her ears only, "Pietro will pick you up, don't worry. Just wait for him." Then he stood back up and said, "I'm sorry, my dear. You're not one of us anymore." She knew it was all an act and was grateful to it. He had a reputation to keep; she understood that. He left with his new recruits leaving Mystique behind.

Magneto yanked the guard's plastic pistol in his hand and at the same time, Pyro had torched the guy. He examined the pistol and noticed it was merely a simple device with a dangerous edge to it. One hit was all it takes for the drug to take effect. Magneto waved the weapon and reminded them, "See, I told you they'd be the first to draw blood."

Pyro gestured at the gun. "What do we do with that? Hand it over to the walking wrecking ball?" By that, he referred to Juggernaut, who wasn't amused by it all. Magneto shook his head. "This weapon…will be become _our weapon_, my friends. A lightning rod that will bring countless more to our cause." He faced his troops and said, "Come, it's time to gather our forces."

A sleek black Mercedes limousine stopped near the debris. Magneto opened the passenger door but said to Juggernaut, "I'm assured you can find your way to the quarters." The heavy armored giant nodded and set off walking ahead. The others piled in after Magneto. Pyro and Jamie Madrox sat on one end at Magneto's right-hand side. Callisto and Arclight were by his other side. She was none too pleased about the arrangements. Throughout the journey, they made little talk until Magneto addressed Pyro.

"Pyro, I've got a mission for you."

"What is it, sir?"

"I want you to go to Manhattan's Lower East side. There's a 'cure' clinic there. Burn it down."

Pyro nodded once.

"Do it tomorrow when I address the public. We're not going to sit and watch this happen," Magneto said.

Then, Magneto tossed the gun to Arclight who caught it easily. She eyed it warily when he asked her to find the right wavelength.

-

A sliver Porsche came to a slow stop. A silver-haired young man stepped out quickly, looked at the debris and found what he was searching for. He reached into his passenger seat and grabbed a pair of clothing. In a couple of seconds, he approached the woman quickly, "Here. Put this on and be quick about it. They're coming." Mystique looked up at the teenager and mused to herself; _he's grown into such a sensible kid_. Pietro turned away as she put on her new clothes as she muttered about.

When she was done, the pair drove off at high speed away from the scene. The government soldiers will soon find large debris at the empty highway, with no survivors in sight and the prisoners have all been set loose. The score has been set: one for The Brotherhood, none for the humans. Pietro stopped at a modest house in a small neighborhood. He pretended to smile at the old lady watering her plants and guided Mystique inside. There, Mystique looked around her new home where she would be staying for a while. Pietro cleared his throat and said, "Father told me that you're to stay here until it's 'safe' to appear in public. Wanda and I will be here…in case you're wondering." Mystique smiled slowly, pleased she won't be stuck here in this hellhole. "Where is she?"

He grumbled, "Upstairs. Decorating your room." She laughed and went to see what mayhem Wanda has been creating.

* * *

Xavier's Institute

"Shhh…He's in here," the boy with orange hair hissed.

"You gotta be kidding me!" the other boy whispered.

"Nope."

"You can't go in there!" the blonde replied, scared. "It's Mr. Logan's room. We're be dead if he finds out."

"Not if I go in, get the spirit while you stay watch." The other boy said.

"But…" The blonde was cut off abruptly as his friend entered the lair of a very dangerous person.

Uriel entered slowly and noticed that the bed sheets and furniture were all slashed and ripped into tiny shreds. He shuddered and made his way into the center of the room where he found his 'runaway' spirit. He concentrated on the spirit who had its back facing him. Slowly and steady, he was able to pull the spirit back into its own cell bubble. The spirit sensed the pull, turned towards the kid, and said solemnly.

It has begun.

Darkness will reign the day

Nothing can stop the crisis unless

The one that cannot die

Saves the world from its cause

The others have started.

Just like that, the spirit was back into the sealed bubble while Uriel walked dazedly out of the room. Immediately, a hand grabbed his back of his shirt and yanked him further from the scene. "You almost got caught back there…Storm walked pass at least twice in a row. She didn't even notice me there…You should have.." Blake stopped his rant and stared at his friend. _'Great, now he's dazed too.' _

"Hello?! Uriel! Report back to Earth!" He rapped his friend's head hard and received a glare and yell. "What was that for?" He demanded. Blake shrugged. "You weren't listening. Staring at nothing."

"I was thinking."

"About what?" Blake asked.

"The spirit spoke to me earlier before I trapped him. He told me a…interesting prophecy, I think." Uriel said slowly, not comprehending anything he just said. His mind was whirling with confusion. _'What was it even speaking about? Who's the immortal one? Well, the crisis had to be the cure coming out. But…who's the others? When's the day exactly? Annie did not say.'_

"You won't understand it even if I told you." Uriel replied hurriedly.

"Try me."

He sighed. "Look, I'll tell you when I figure what the hell he could be speaking about, alright? There's too much variables and I'm getting a headache."

The two boys traced their steps back to the infirmary so Uriel could get an aspirin.

-

The front door knocked gently twice. Kitty, curious, went to open it and was stunned to see an angel from heaven arrived on Xavier's Institute's doorstep. She stepped back and stuttered a bit, "C-Come..in." She led the visitor down to Professor Xavier's office and showed the visitor in. As the angel entered, all conversations ceased immediately and stunned awe-filled looks were sent his way. He ignored them and followed the young girl down the hallway and waited till the voice from inside answered.

The professor was in the middle of a discussion when he stepped in. Realizing he had interrupted, he was about to apologize when the aged bald man in a wheelchair he had presumed it to be Charles Xavier, came towards him and welcomed him to the school.

"Is it a bad time? I just need a place to stay."

"Of course not, Mr.…"

"Worthington the third, Warren, Professor."

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a woman with short-white hair stiffened at his last name.

"Well then Mr. Worthington, you can stay here anytime. This is a safe haven for all mutants alike."

The professor nodded at Storm and she took the hint. She rose up gracefully and smiled at Warren and gestured for him to follow her. He followed her through the hallways and stopped when she indicated at a larger guest room to accommodate his needs. "Here we are," she said stiffly. "I'll call you down for dinner." She turned to leave but Warren said quietly, "What my father did was wrong, but he was trying to find a way out for those mutants who aren't fortunate as we are."

"Our gifts are not a curse, Mr. Worthington."

He winced when she lashed out his last name. _'That woman has one fiery temper.'_

"I never said it was a curse. What I mean – what my father means – is that some of our kind are not as fortunate to be able to fit into society like we are." He held out his hand as she started to open her mouth. "Please…let me finish. Did you ever think about those who have absolutely no control over their gifts? There are the ones that belong in the grey areas. I've seen a handful of those who do not have any human appearances. Not everything is in black and white, Miss. The serum is for those who want a normal life. My father did that for them….to offer a solution to end their suffering. I'll let you think about that."

For once, Ororo, the weather goddess, had been stunned by an angel whose words gave her another new perspective. She wandered down the silent hallway aimlessly, all the while thinking: Had she really been so blind to notice not all things were set in stone? Some like Rogue, she had to admit to herself, had no control over her gifts. So to have…this 'cure' must have been able to have a choice. If she had seen the big picture earlier, would she really have said all those hurt words? If she had understood the suffering…the loss of control the young woman had, she wouldn't have gone overboard in yesterday's-. _'Oh god! What if I went too far? Will Rogue forgive her? I have to be there for her, let her know…I understand.'_ A voice in her head whispered to her. _'But you don't understand what it's like because you never experienced it.'_

* * *

Oval Office, Washington D.C.

"I'm not happy with this, Mr. President."

"Hank, but this is the only thing we can do. This weapon…"

However, Hank did not take it easily. He tossed a file on the desk and it made a loud thud. The file contained photos of what was left of the convoy and a small tape of the event which showed up to the point where Mystique was shot. "I know precisely what happened on that convoy. You will only-"

"Hank, you got to understand, those mutants were a real threat."

"Maybe, but who decides who is a threat?"

The president gave a desperate exasperated cry. "For God's sake, McCoy, they were convicted criminals!"

Hank growled softly, "Madrox was a bank robber. Juggernaut's crimes were all against property. The 8th Amendment of the Constitution prohibits 'cruel and unusual punishment.' I have to admit, sir, that stripping a mutant permanently of his or her abilities falls wholly under that definition. Altering a person's genetic code without their consent is the ultimate illegal search and seizure, not to mention a violation to their privacy."

The president argued back. "We do the same with sexual predators in terms of drug therapy."

"Nothing is permanent. This process is. My God, David, have you even begun to consider this slippery slope you're on?"

The president nodded, his eyes had turned intense with blazed determination. "I have. Long and hard. I worry how democracy can survive when one lone man can move cities with his mind."

"Honorable and well-meaning as you are, sir, what about the next man? Suppose he uses your rationale to strip mutants of more rights?"

"I was thinking of that, Henry. I think you should take my place then." McCoy looked away and grimaced while the president poured them both a measure of scotch from the drinks tray on a sideboard. Single malt, very rare, very old, and worth every drop. Once they finished and set the glasses aside, the president spoke, "I try to do the right thing, Henry. It's not always easy."

"It's not supposed to be, sir."

* * *

Xavier's Institute

The sun has set and the sky has turned into a dark navy blue with clouds hanging around. The residents have settled in the kitchen for a decent meal, all save but one. The staff noticed but said nothing; they exchanged meaningful glances with each other. Students, oblivious, chattered with their friends about the day and random stuff. The staff stayed and left shortly, one after the other to search for a girl they had wronged.

Little do they know it was all too late for them to find her, too late for her to forgive, too late to say good-bye.

She stands alone in the cold white infirmary with a duffel bag on her shoulder and wears the same old green trench coat. She touches her mentor and friend's hand. She wordlessly says good-bye because it hurts too much. She opens the main door in the lobby, closes her eyes, and embraces the cool night. A soft voice interrupted her peace, "You're leaving again, aren't you?" She frowned at the word 'again.' She doesn't turn around for she already knows the person behind her. _It was too good to be true._ "What's it to you?" she asked instead.

"A rogue – a solitary animal that roams alone…" He replies softly, choosing to define her code-name instead.

"That's my nature," she tossed a grin at her little brother before disappearing into the night, past the iron-rod gate of the school. She sets out on her journey – her destiny – leaving her family, friends, and her little brother. Tears of sadness became tears of freedom-hope.

Blake watches her leave, hears the teachers running towards him, and ignores their questions even if he was shaken hard by a very livid Wolverine. "Where is she?" His eyes returns to the spot where she made her exit and said simply, "She's gone…gone to take the cure." He walks away; he won't help them to pick up the pieces she'd left behind.

They froze in time and stare into the night.

Charles Xavier froze and feels guilty for letting another student he'd let go without helping.

Scott froze but feels happy that she has found her way instead.

'…_She is independent…' _

Storm froze and remembers her harsh words to the sliver-streaked girl.

Logan froze and remembers his broken promise to her: he would never let anything harm her.

'…_dangerous,'_

He notices a fleck of sliver on the floorboards and walks up to it. He howls in anguish when he recognizes it. His dog tags.

She left his dog tags and a trail of broken pieces behind.

The girl he had picked up in Anchorage was gone.

The girl who had never once been afraid of him has left.

She will never return to them. They had lost her.

'…_uncontrollable.'_

* * *

Brotherhood's HQ

The days came and went, increasingly slow for Callisto until her cell phone vibrated softly in her pocket. She grinned to herself, leaving her group confused and Pyro rolling his eyes. When the trapdoor opened and Magneto entered, she sprang up quickly and spoke excitedly, "I picked up something – an electromagnetic anomaly – massive." Magneto obviously wasn't interested, but she continued hurriedly while she had the chance.

"It's a mutant!"

She had his attention.

"Class Five," she said triumphantly. "More powerful than anything I've ever scanned. More powerful than _you_!"

"Where is she?" He asked and Callisto stared at him in surprise. He actually _knew_ this mutant?

"It's on the move, heading towards Manhattan there, in the direction of the 'cure' clinics." She sneered.

Magneto pondered on the new information and wondered whether it was true. His source had informed him earlier that the one Class Five mutant he had known was in Xavier's school. _So there's another class five roaming about. I wonder why Charles hasn't picked up on it, unless it's recent._ He nodded at Callisto and she bowed, obviously waiting for more instruction to bring the mutant here. However, her job was done and Magneto ignored her completely as he passed by her.

Her eyes followed him until he stopped by where the pyromaniac and this mutant feline were hanging. He spoke softly so none of the others can hear him except for these two he trusted the most. "Pyro, keep a lookout for this…mutant Callisto has spoken of. The X-Men might be there; make sure you leave nothing – absolutely no evidence – behind." Pyro, determined to make Magneto proud, said, "I'm on it, boss!" _Wait! What does he even look like?_

Pyro panicked at the thought. Victor seemed to be thinking on the same wavelength as the kid and growled at Callisto, "You. What does this class five look like? What's the details?" Callisto stiffened but reluctantly answered his question when Magneto looked at her, eyebrow raised. "I'm not a living Cerebro. As far as I know, the mutant should be wearing an emerald trench coat with its hood up. I wasn't able to see his features." She sniffed, annoyed that Magneto didn't trust her enough. She'll have to do it slowly…gain his trust.

The very next day, Pyro had left early in the late morning with Victor who was his means of transportation. The headquarters was empty, save for Quill and Arclight. The latter was trying to concentrate on figuring the right wavelength of the cure pistol. She almost got it and missed…again. Quill, on the other hand, was just lazing around, muttering to himself. Magneto had left with Callisto and Kid Omega to gather more mutants who were rebelling against the cure.

* * *

Manhattan, New York

Most folks called it Mutie Town and this ghetto was where Kavita Rao and Warren Worthington Jr. established their first clinic, promising a second chance for mutants to live their lives again. The congested street was divided into two, with the police squad camping in the middle. On the far side, protesters gathered, pro-cure and anti, were decrying the cure as a worthless smokescreen. "Once a mutant, always a mutant!" Someone had yelled.

Opposite and looking extremely anxious, was an unexpectedly crowd of mutants huddled together in self-defense, all apparently trying to get into the clinic at once. The police had started establishing and enforcing a line along the face of the building. Bobby managed to slip past the police with hand gestures and into the crowd of scared mutants. It was a gamble coming down here, but this was the nearest cure clinic in New York. He understood that the whole absorbing accident fiasco was part of the reason she had considered taking a step, but he couldn't comprehend why she'd gone through it. He wouldn't – couldn't – give up his power for anything. _But she looked so happy, so content last week…when we kicked Blake in the simulation, she looked so at ease when she used her gifts. What made her do this? She was doing so well…There's got to be something missing, but what?_

Nevertheless, he continued his hopeless search for Rogue.

-

Rogue blended well in the crowd; she wore the hood up as the psyche had advised to. She was jostled from all sides, but she hardly cared. She was waiting for this guy – some stranger – to show up, but first she had to save this kid. His last words to her were rather vague and she was irritated at his riddles.

_Flashback:_

_She hopped onto the public bus and took a seat towards the back. She stared out of the window and watched the scenery fade into nothingness. _

"_Leaving again, aren't you?"_

"_What's it to you?"_

"_A rogue – a solitary animal that roams alone…" _

"_That's my nature." She heard the unsaid words in his thoughts, 'independent…dangerous…uncontrollable,' and the anguish scream from the man she had seen as her father. She knew immediately he had found his dog tags. She shed her tears, not in sorrow but of freedom. The cool wind welcomed her and guided her towards her destiny, whatever was waiting for her._

'_Where do I go? Help me out.'_

_He whispered softly to her the directions to the cure clinic._

_She arrived and disappears into the crowd._

'_This I cannot help you with; Only you know what to do next…Help her,' Rogue noticed a small outline she assumed to be a child and the bigger figures as bullies ganging up on her. 'Help her…save her…When you're done, head back to the line. He will come. He will show you the way…Your destiny awaits you, Rogue. Good luck.'_

_End Flashback._

She saw the bigger ones kicking the kid and anger built up in her. She ran towards and punched the biggest of three. "Pick on someone of your own size, will ya?!" She ducked as he attempted to throw a punch at her and tripped him instead. _One down, two to go._ She sent a roundhouse kick to the other boy's face and traded a series of punches and one well-aimed kick to the third bully's groin.

When the fight was over, Rogue went straight to the huddled figure. She crouched and grimaced when she noticed the kid to be a girl. She caressed the little girl's face with her gloved hand and spoke softly, "Hey there. You're safe now. My name's Rogue. What's yours?"

"Tessy." The little girl managed to croak out. She looked up and saw a kind face in midst of the blurriness. "Help me, please. It hurts so much. Save me, please!" She whispered and glanced down again before looking back.

Rogue followed the little girl's eyes and was horrified to see a pool of blood puddle behind her. She had absolutely no idea what to do. She didn't dare to move the kid, afraid to cause more harm. She shouted loudly, "Help! Help! Can someone hear me? Help, please!" In the mean time, she caressed the kid whispering soft assurances that everything was going to be alright. _'Oh my god! What to do? What to do? C'mon, answer me! You said help her…well, how the hell can I do that?'_

'_Only you know the answer to that. She does not have much time left.'_

_I can't save her. Who am I kidding? I can't help her; I would kill her instead._ She looked down at the kid's blood-stained dress and down at her gloved hand. That's it! She couldn't save the little girl, but she could end her pain. She removed her glove and the girl smiled strangely. "Will it hurt?" Rogue shook her head. "No. I'll bring you to a safe place. Everyone will be happy. They'll take care of you." The girl smiled back at her savior as Rogue moved to caress her cheek.

The girl closed her eyes as she felt her body weakening and her pain was fading. She sleepily opened her eyes and said dreamily, "Thank you for saving me. You're my hero." Rogue smiled kindly and replied, "Hush now, little one. You're safe now."

Rogue felt so touched when the girl called her a hero. She didn't know what to say. No one had ever called her that. She walked confidently back towards the streets and patiently waited for him to show.

-

Pyro easily moved through the crowd of protesters and sneered at the huddled mutants on the opposite side. He looked carefully around the people around him. He had two missions to complete: burn down the cure clinic and find this class five mutant wearing a green hooded trench coat. _Easier said than done_, he grimaced as he spotted his former friend, Bobby Drake.

Bobby was surprised to find John in front of him. "Johnny? What are you doing here?" he asked foolishly.

"What are you, popsicle?" Pyro sneered back, making it impossible for Bobby to believe that they'd ever been buds. "Getting 'cured' so you can go home to your mommy and daddy?" _He's searching for something. Could he be…looking for the mutant too? No, Mags said if the X-Men were looking for the same needle in this haystack, they would bring more eyes. So…what's Drake doing here? _

"Fuck you!" Drake growled.

He noticed Drake's darting glances towards the crowd and snapped his fingers. _That's it! He must be searching for his other half. _"Oh, I get it. Looking for your girlfriend. Figures she'd be here."

Without consciously realizing it, Bobby had clenched his fists, his power coating them with sheen of ice. "Same old Bobby," Pyro chuckled and Bobby wanted to wipe that smirk off the other mutant's face but there were too many bystanders. "Still scared of a fight." Bobby heard the faint click of Pyro's Zippo and saw a small ball of fire appear on the flat palm of an out-held hand. "Stop! John, stop! Don't do this!" Bobby yelled, realization dawning as Pyro headed towards the clinic.

Pyro grinned crazily and yelled, "Fire in the hole!" He let loose a sphere of fire the size of a soccer ball, arcing it into the air like a goalie clearing the net. Perfect aim, right through a ground-floor window. It detonated like a bomb, flames punching out every door and window along the corner of the structure, casting forth a shockwave of blistering heat that knocked those nearest flat to the street and set the rest of the crowd to panicked, screaming flight.

Out of the corner, Pyro noticed his target. The hooded figure was facing towards him; he saw only a grin. He walked towards him until he stopped directly at the mutant.

-

Rogue patiently stood and waited, pretending to be part of the line, yet watching the crowd on the opposite side. She noticed Bobby and Johnny together, about to get into a fight. The next thing she knew, panicked screams as the explosion came. _It was a beauty to behold_, she thought. She stood, alone and memorized at the beauty, while terrified mutants panicked and were fleeing from the scene. She vaguely heard catcalls and whoops of joy from the other side. She turned her head and grinned at him.

She watched him walked towards her until he stopped. "You know…you're damn hard to find." He said, grinning.

"It takes a lifetime to find a diamond. You're just lucky," she replied and smiled when he frowned in confusion. "You're a girl?" _What the heck?_

Rogue rolled her eyes and pulled back the hood. She gave him the shock of his life. He stepped back and she stepped forward. "Surprised, Johnny?" Pyro was speechless. He was about to open his mouth and reprimand her that he was Pyro now, but he liked the way she said his name.

Rogue's eyes shone with happiness as she spoke, "Take me home."

* * *

**To be continued…**

_**A/N:**__ So what did you think?! I know I took damn long to write this, but it's what you all been waiting for! Reviews please. Don't forget to push that little button!!_


	17. Heads Up! Not a chapter

**A/N: **I've gotten some PMs recently asking whether or not the story is completed or am I planning to post another. I wasn't planning to post another until now. So, look out for _Let Me Save You_, the sequel to this, where I will just start immediately into her joining of the Brotherhood. I don't know when I will post this up because I have finals next week and a lot of packing to do. Just to let you know, I've already started working on it and it looks great. ~supposed to be writing my final papers… but this is my way of procrastinating~ Check out my profile; it'll give you a heads-up. Till then.


End file.
